


After Dinner

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with Small Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: He Tian and Mo Guan Shan graduated from high school couple weeks ago. From now on they are going their separate ways, He Tian to university, Mo Guan Shan has decided to start working. The two boys have been hanging out since middle school and spend time together almost daily. One night Mo Guan Shan goes to cook at He Tian’s place like he has been doing for a long time, but things don’t go as they usually do.Now multichapter, with smutty stuff on each chapter...Prequel "Before Dinner" now up!





	1. After Dinner

High school was over. They had finally graduated. The sweet, lazy days spent in school were all just memories now. He Tian was going to university in a few months, Mo Guan Shan was going to start working soon. Everything was set and planned for them to keep on living their lives. Since middle school Mo Guan Shan had been coming over to He Tian’s place, cooking and doing some basic house chores for him. At first it had been purely for money, Mo Guan Shan hating the guts of He Tian all the while. The arrogant jerk was all but someone he wanted to be friends with. As they graduated from middle school the two of them found themselves hanging out more often. Mo Guan Shan was still paid for cooking and cleaning, saying it was damn fucking right he got some money out of it, since he had to keep watching He Tian being a complete ass to him most of the time. That smug smile of his still got on Mo Guan Shan’s nerves. They had grown pretty accustomed to each other during the past few years. In He Tian’s mind so accustomed that he might, for example, enjoy a shower while Mo Guan Shan was doing his chores, and afterwards waltz completely naked in the living room, the towel hanging on his shoulders instead of covering his manhood. Mo Guan Shan felt He Tian truly had no shame. At first his reactions had varied a lot from ‘what the fuck’ to ‘cover yourself fucking pervert’, these days though, the redhead didn’t really give a fuck anymore. He Tian, the smug bastard, doing whatever the fuck he wanted, whenever the fuck he wanted. Sure, even Mo Guan Shan did admit that He Tian had an attractive body and quite fine muscles, he wasn’t blind, so in a way he really wasn't an eyesore. Not that Mo Guan Shan was ever going to tell him that. He Tian was confident enough already, no reason to add any fuel on that. Mo Guan Shan himself had bulked up a bit too in the past years, and he was confident he looked nice as well, but… He Tian still had a better build than him. Damn it all. He had everything, didn't he?

 

It had been a rather boring day. Mo Guan Shan had been lazying at home, playing some video games, reading some adult magazines. He had still about a week before his work would start and he was enjoying his last days of freedom, but all in all, working didn’t sound that bad as he would finally earn some sweet money. Lately He Tian had been busy preparing with the university, more unnecessary education had been his words. It also seemed like there was something going on with his family too. Mo Guan Shan never asked any details, but he had noticed that whenever He Tian’s family was involved, He Tian usually returned home in a foul mood, which for Mo Guan Shan's misfortune, often meant more shit falling on him. He thought that now that they were going on their separate ways, he wouldn’t need to deal with He Tian’s crazy moods so often, as they both would be busy with their lifes. The change was more than welcoming, Mo Guan Shan had thought, ignoring the mixed feelings in his heart.

 

It was around 5pm when Mo Guan Shan had left his house to go at He Tian’s place. It was Thursday, which meant He Tian would get home around 7pm. Mo Guan Shan walked the lively streets, watching the streets idly as he walked to the station. The sun was setting and created a golden dusk between the buildings, the streets light flickering on in the corner of the streets. He dropped by the supermarket and picked some ingredients for today’s dinner. Feeling confident he had found everything he needed, he headed for He Tian’s apartment. The streets had grown dark and the bright neon lights illuminated the busy streets. It didn’t take long before he arrived to the skyscraper district. He rode the elevator up and opened the door with the key He Tian had given him after they graduated from middle school. He Tian had claimed it was more convenient if Mo Guan Shan had a key as well, because then he could prepare the dinner so it was ready when he would get home. This didn’t really make a lot of sense to Mo Guan Shan, since he and He Tian did pretty much always leave school together. In the end, Mo Guan Shan had shrugged it off and just accepted the key. Fighting with He Tian could be a pain in the ass. And it often ended with Mo Guan Shan losing.

Mo Guan Shan peeked in the living room, seeing it dark and empty he knew he was alone. He walked to the kitchen and started working on the food, unpacking all the groceries on the counter. It didn't take long before he heard the door open and close, a silent 'I'm home' carrying to the kitchen. He Tian appeared in the kitchen and walked next to the stove, checking the food over Mo Guan Shan's shoulder while brushing his hand softly on his back. Mo Guan Shan gave him a look and He Tian locked eyes with him. He spoke a small smile playing on his lips: “I like what I see…” Mo Guan Shan ignored him as he usually did and He Tian turned to walk in the living room, dropping his jacket and bag on the sofa and walking towards his drawer. Mo Guan Shan muttered some words silently. He Tian was giving somehow weirder vibes once again, the mood around him setting a weird tension between them. Mo Guan Shan wondered what had happened, thinking that maybe there were some issues with family once again. He Tian returned soon, sitting down on the dining table behind him, a place where he usually sat and chat him up while he was cooking. Today was no different.

“I see you’re making beef stew,” he started casually, making himself comfortable in the chair.

“You’re the one who said wants to eat it,” Mo Guan Shan answered indifferently while stirring the food.

“It’s still my favorite from all the foods you make to me.”

Mo Guan Shan could tell He Tian was smiling.

“There’s still something I’d like to taste though...” He Tian continued, and there was something in his voice Mo Guan Shan couldn't place at first. He soon realized it was some sort of longing. That was definitely rare.

“And what kind of food would that be?” he questioned, keeping his eyes on the food. He felt confident he could cook it, whatever it was.

“... If your beef stew is as delicious as always, I’ll consider telling you,” He Tian stated with a gentle chuckle while fetching his buzzing phone from his pocket.

 “Beef stew is my bravura, like fuck I’ll mess it,” Mo Guan Shan turned his head slightly, looking at the other boy. He Tian's grip on the phone was way stronger than necessary.

“Bad news?” Mo Guan Shan asked lightly. He Tian put his phone down, his eyes darting back to the redhead.

“Hey... Do you remember when we met in middle school?” He Tian asked suddenly, resting his jaw on his hand, clearly ignoring the question. On his lips played that smug smile Mo Guan Shan wasn’t so fond of.

“Fuck you,” Mo Guan Shan flipped him off. He turned back to the food, stirring it once again. He didn't want to talk about those times.

 “Oh yeah, those were the golden times…" He Tian sighed contently, "Remember that kiss -" His words died fast as he ducked the spoon that came flying towards him, the sauce from it splashing on the cabinet door behind him.

“Shut the fuck up,” Mo Guan Shan said pointing his finger at He Tian.

“Watch your tone,” He Tian said as he straightened his back, voice dropping slightly lower. They stared at each other and finally He Tian continued: “You know, it’s you who has to clean up in the end.”

Mo Guan Shan huffed annoyed and turned his back on He Tian.

“You need to chill down. You know, you were pretty amusing back then too.“

“And you were as fucking annoying. Why the hell are you bringing up this kind of chicken dick shit?“ Mo Guan Shan asked clearly irritated, a hint of embarrassment visible in his tone. He wanted nothing more than He Tian to drop the subject.

“Can it be... Are you still shy about it after all these years?” He Tian teased and narrowed his eyes. He waited for Mo Guan Shan’s reaction.

“Ha?! Like fuck I am, you are one arrogant bastard!” Mo Guan Shan fumed suddenly and grabbed one of the two plates in the counter. He served the other boy some of the food, leaving the other plate empty. He Tian watched him for a moment and told him to eat as he saw him do so.

“I'm not hungry.”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Mo Guan Shan clicked his tongue and took the plate, putting some food on it. He sat in front of He Tian, sparing him a glare.

“You know, once I start working I’m not coming here to do your house chores for you anymore, you dick,” he said clearly pissed, eating his plate empty in a hurry. He Tian looked at him, eating the last mouthful of the food he had in his plate. He waited the redhead to finish his food and watched him get up and stomp to the sink where he set their dirty plates. He started washing the dirty dishes, his angry figure amusing He Tian.

‘That asshole, why the hell would he start talking of something so… What the fuck really…’ Mo Guan Shan thought as he scrubbed the dirt away from the plates, getting slightly lost in his own thoughts. His hands dove for the chopsticks, causing the glass cups bump hard onto each other, the impact creating a rather loud sound. It wasn’t the sound that brought him back from his thoughts, but the sudden warmth he felt on his backside. Fuck? He froze. He could feel He Tian pressing gently on his back, his strong hands wounding around his hips.

“What the fuck are you doing?! Get the fuck off! Don’t disturb me unless you’re going to help, which you clearly aren’t!”

“Calm the fuck down…”

He Tian didn’t move away, pressing himself more firmly against Mo Guan Shan instead and gripping his hands stronger around him as he nuzzled in the red hair. Mo Guan Shan could feel the hair in his body stand up when He Tian’s hot breath landed on his neck and soft lips brushed against his sensitive nape. Just what... was going on?

“What are you doing..?” Mo Guan Shan asked, voice barely a whisper.

Mo Guan Shan felt He Tian's lips caress his skin slightly, his breath landing near his ear. He Tian’s left hand moved from his hips to his chest, travelling all the way to his jaw. He Tian had pulled up all sorts of shit during the years, but somehow this felt different.

“Your beef stew was as delicious as ever, you might have even outdone yourself…”

“Stop..." Mo Guan Shan’s tried to sound firm, but his voice came out more like a small, soft whine. "Stop touching me, get the fuck off...”

Trapped between the sink and He Tian, Mo Guan Shan could feel his pulse growing faster, heart beating like crazy in his chest. He Tian took a hold of his chin and turned his head so that they were able to look at each other. Dark grey eyes met brown ones in an intensive stare. Mo Guan Shan felt his thoughts blur and seconds to slow down to forever. He saw He Tian glance at his lips and licked over them without thinking, his tongue flashing between his lips. ‘Oh fuck,’ he thought as he saw He Tian’s eyes widen slightly, the realization what he had done hitting him.

Still holding the chopsticks in his hand, Mo Guan Shan turned his head slowly. He watched the sink, gulping down slowly. He Tian’s touch left his jaw, dropping back to his hips. The dark eyes burned in his mind. All the lust, all the want. He had seen them clearly. The water was still running from the tap and Mo Guan Shan put the chopsticks down in the sink. He felt He Tian’s hands shuffling over to the hem of his yellow shirt, his fingertips finding his bare skin. Soft caresses explored his skin, and Mo Guan Shan couldn't help the silent ‘fuck’ escaping from his lips. The shivers were all over his body, going strong from head to toes. Fuck it felt good. Mo Guan Shan looked down in the sink, the water filling the cups in there. He felt his heart was going to jump out from his chest. Was he finally losing it? Was he really okay with this? He tried to pull himself together and closed the tap, nudging He Tian slightly away with his elbow. The hot fingers left his skin and Mo Guan Shan bit his lower lip, trying to calm himself down. He turned around to face him. He Tian's pupils were large, watching his every movement. A drop of sweat rolled down on his temple and his palms felt sweaty. Just when did it get so hot in here? Fuck. He needed to get out of this apartment, get out of He Tian's reach. He needed some space to figure out his thoughts. So Mo Guan Shan did what he usually did, or tried, in weird situations with He Tian. He fled.

“Fuck… Clean up your own fucking mess, I’m leaving!” Mo Guan Shan spat out, but he knew his voice lacked the strength. His eyes left He Tian’s and he swiftly moved out of his reach, dashing to the kitchen door. He managed to make it to the living room, but soon there was a strong grip on his wrist.

“Mo Guan Shan…”

Mo Guan Shan felt shivers run up his spine when he heard his name drop from He Tian’s lips. The way He Tian said his name, he knew He Tian wanted him. He closed his eyes for a second considering his opinions, knowing his mind had been made up a long time ago. He felt the want grow in him. He felt he couldn’t deny it anymore from himself. He wanted to touch He Tian. More than anything. For so fucking long. Fuck. This wasn’t a dream, was it? He was going to kill someone if he woke up now. Then there was an impatient pull on his wrist.

“You…” Mo Guan Shan groaned as he turned around, losing his cool for a second. His movements surprised He Tian, and Mo Guan Shan, taking advantage of the moment, pushed He Tian against the wall next to them. He moved his hand from the shoulder he grabbed onto to He Tian’s hair, gripping the strands all but softly as he attacked his lips eagerly. He Tian kissed him back instantly, straight away grabbing Mo Guan Shan’s ass and bringing him closer, rubbing their crotches together. Mo Guan Shan gasped at the sudden action and he could feel He Tian’s lips draw into a small smirk. God he hated that smug smile. He Tian pulled slightly apart and Mo Guan Shan looked down at his lips, needing the annoying smile to be gone. His world spun around for a moment when He Tian pushed him against the wall instead.

“Fuck?! What, not confident enough the other way around?” Mo Guan Shan asked, trying to act cocky. There was a dark glint in He Tian’s eyes and he smirked dangerously.

 “Mo Guan Shan… You’re not getting out of this now that you did that.”

He Tian attacked Mo Guan Shan’s lips hungrily and Mo Guan Shan answered his kisses as passionately, enjoying He Tian’s touch on him. Hands were roaming all over, mouths exploring hot on each other. They could feel their lust releasing after all the years.

“Fuck, you’re too hot… kissing me like that…” He Tian moaned between the kisses and rocked his hips against the redhead’s, the action earning soft moans from Mo Guan Shan.

Mo Guan Shan could feel the hardened cock in He Tian’s pants against his own half hard erection. There was no escaping this now. He Tian felt too good against him. It was so good. And he wanted more. More skin on skin. Why the fuck did they still have so many clothes on? Mo Guan Shan opened his eyes he hadn’t realized closing. He looked down at the hem of He Tian’s shirt, bringing his hands there to pull it up. He Tian gladly obeyed him. Mo Guan Shan threw the black shirt on the floor, and his hands found He Tian’s chest, now bare under his touch. He slid his fingers on the skin, feeling the muscles and shivers that ran on He Tian’s skin. The muscles felt nice and firm, and his eyes roamed the body in front of him. He had seen it so often yet not touched it, and fuck, did he want to feel it all over. He brought his fingers on He Tian’s nipples he noticed had hardened from his touches. He brushed gently on top of them, giving them a light pinch. A soft moan escaped He Tian’s mouth, and Mo Guan Shan’s eyes flew up to meet dark and lusty ones. He Tian was standing still, eyes fixed on him. The arousal, the tension, it was all high in the air, and slowly but surely, it was driving both of them crazy. He Tian thought Mo Guan Shan was too tempting looking back at him like that and lowered his lips on his neck, sucking the hot skin in there. He wanted to mark him. Make him his.

“Ahhh…” Mo Guan Shan felt his control grumbling, eyes sliding closed at the wet kisses he felt on his neck. He gripped tight on He Tian’s arms. He felt too hot. He Tian was too hot on him. He grabbed a hold of his t-shirt and He Tian got the idea, moving just inches from him so he could get rid of the bothering piece of facric. Mo Guan Shan threw the yellow t-shirt on their feet and brought his hand on He Tian’s nape, pulling him in a deep kiss. He Tian stepped closer, their bare chests now flush against each other. The kiss was full of emotions, lips sucking eagerly, both of them trying to be the one to dominate. He Tian groped Mo Guan Shan’s ass more firmly and pushed their hips together again, trying to create some friction. He felt greatly satisfied as he felt Mo Guan Shan's hard erection against his. Fuck, he was driving him insane, he wanted Mo Guan Shan even more now that he knew he was as into this as he himself was.

Mo Guan Shan had to break the kiss off, swearing at the need of air. He leaned his head on the wall behind him, his brown eyes locking with He Tian’s dark grey ones. His heart was beating so hard in his chest, all the excitement in him building up like trigger waiting to be pulled. Fuck, this was really happening. And damn, did it feel good.

“You don’t know how excited the look you have on right now is making me…” He Tian said his voice low and sultry, sliding his left hand’s fingers gently on Mo Guan Shan’s chest. He had wanted this body for so long and finally it was under his touch. Willing and wanting. His fingers grazed Mo Guan Shan’s nipples, twisting them gently few times before going down to suck on them. He heard Mo Guan Shan groan at the touches. He Tian traced the outlines with his tongue, pressing more firmly on the skin and lapping his tongue back and forth. He teased the other one with his fingers, loving how it made the redhead squirm and moan, making a note to remember it later on too.

Mo Guan Shan inhaled sharply, eyes never leaving He Tian. Fuck, his cock was so hard. His pants felt so tight. He needed them to be gone. He Tian sucking his nipples felt amazing but he wanted more. He needed more. Mo Guan Shan knew that in his heart he had grown fond of He Tian during the years. He wasn’t sure when it had started and he didn’t really care to know. The black haired boy was such a pain in the ass most of the time, annoying the hell out of him, but Mo Guan Shan had somehow come to like their small fights and bickerings. It had become fun to hang out with He Tian and he actually looked forward spending time with him. He loved seeing his smile when he enjoyed the foods he cooked for him, when they were battling in a match of basketball together the teasing smiles He Tian sent him made his heart always jump. Mo Guan Shan had noticed his eyes had started to linger on He Tian longer than before. Admiring his body when he had the chance to see him his shirt off, or even better, his completely naked figure wandering in his apartment after his showers. He now wondered if He Tian had noticed him looking. Seen him staring, stealing glances. Damn the thought annoyed him. Since Mo Guan Shan knew He Tian had probably noticed it all.

He Tian looked up from Mo Guan Shan’s chest, locking eyes with him for moment. The redhead’s eyes were honest with emotion and He Tian loved them. He loved his red hair, his nose and ears, his lips, he loved everything he saw. Smirking confidently, he kissed his way up to Mo Guan Shan’s right ear.

“Seems like I can _finally_ try and taste the one thing I’ve wanted for a fucking long time…” He Tian murmured close Mo Guan Shan’s ear, giving it a small, teasing lick.

Mo Guan Shan felt the shivers travel along his spine. It took a while for the words to sink in, and Mo Guan Shan, connecting the dots between He Tian’s earlier talk and the words just now, felt himself grow even hotter and knew he was blushing all over.

“Oh my god, you did not just say that! Do you have no shame at all?! And is that what you meant earlier?! Fuck..!”

He Tian bit the ear softly and Mo Guan Shan felt his cock was rock hard at the confession.

“So, since when have you been having the hots for me?” He Tian asked boldly, licking the skin around the ear, tongue slipping behind the shell. Despite feeling good, He Tian could tell Mo Guan Shan was giving him a glare, probably trying his best to hide his embarrassment with it.

“Are we gonna chitchat like some school girls or are we gonna fuck?” Mo Guan Shan questioned back.

“So eager Little Mo…”

Mo Guan Shan, not wanting to answer He Tian’s embarrassing questions, quickly moved his fingers along He Tian’s sides. The touch made He Tian shiver and he leaned his hands on the wall, trapping Mo Guan Shan between them. Mo Guan Shan's hands found He Tian’s hips, but instead of his pants, he went for his own button and zipper and undid them. He Tian groaned heatedly as the pants dropped on the floor, revealing the more than obvious bulge in Mo Guan Shan's boxers. Mo Guan Shan caressed over himself briefly, before returning his hands on He Tian and boldly palming his erection through the pants.

“Ahh... You…”

He Tian’s lips were slightly swollen and open, his breath slowing at each touch. Fuck, he looked sexy. Mo Guan Shan felt his cock throb at the sounds that left him. He pulled He Tian’s pants down and the thought that he had stripped almost everything off from him excited him more than he thought it would. He bucked his hips a little forward, meeting He Tian's in a soft touch.

“Fuck…” He Tian whispered, feeling the sparks the touch send all over his body. “Do that again.”

Mo Guan Shan’s hands grabbed He Tian’s ass gently and he pushed their hips together, creating some long wanted pleasurable friction between them. He wasn’t sure how long He Tian would let him keep going, so he was going to enjoy his time to the fullest while it lasted. He felt up He Tian’s nice, firm ass, cupping it on his hands. It felt good on his palms. He brought his hands back to the front, stroking He Tian’s cock through the underwear fabric once again. He Tian’s eyes were half lidded, and he gasped quietly few times. Mo Guan Shan could see he was enjoying his touch a lot. His reactions encouraged Mo Guan Shan to slide one finger between the elastic waistband and he pulled the underwear down. Now completely naked, He Tian’s cock was standing tall and proud. Mo Guan Shan licked his lips unconsciously. Fuck, He Tian looked so good. Gorgeous. Mo Guan Shan gave the cock a few strong strokes, looking up at He Tian’s slightly flushed face. He Tian gave him a small smirk before taking a hold of his shoulders. He turned him around and pressed against his back. Mo Guan Shan could feel He Tian’s cock near his ass. Fuck, it excited him so much.

“My turn…” He Tian said, hot breath falling on Mo Guan Shan’s hair.

“Ahh…shit...” Mo Guan Shan moaned and leaned his hands and forehead on the cold wall, it felt so good and chilly against his hot body. He Tian licked the back of his neck, biting slightly on the skin and leaving small marks behind on the light skin. He took his hand to Mo Guan Shan’s underwear, fingers slipping inside the thin fabric. He felt up the rough pubic hair briefly before exploring further inside the underwear. He took a hold of Mo Guan Shan's cock, stroking up and down, thump brushing few times over the sensitive head and slit. Mo Guan Shan’s hips bucked forward impatiently, trying to get more out of He Tian’s touch. The hand, however, was suddenly gone and Mo Guan Shan felt He Tian undress the last piece of clothing from him. Mo Guan Shan kicked the underwear away from his ankles, waiting He Tian to step back, get closer so he could enjoy his touch again. But he didn’t feel He Tian’s warmth on his back again.

“Fucker, why did you stop?!” Mo Guan Shan said flustered, glancing slightly over his shoulder. He saw He Tian stroking himself, the hand on his cock moving slowly. A quiet ‘fuck’ escaped Mo Guan Shan’s lips and he stared. Fuck, that was hot. Damn he wanted this man. Mo Guan Shan tried to turn around, but He Tian didn’t let him.

“Don’t move,” He Tian said while watching Mo Guan Shan's backside. "Fuck… you have an amazing ass, you look so sexy.” He grabbed the ass strongly, feeling it up. A small gasp left Mo Guan Shan, melting into moans as he kneaded the cheeks more.

“Slide your cock on it,” Mo Guan Shan said hungrily, all shame lost.

He Tian’s cock twitched.

“That’s the only kind of order I’m willing to take from you,” He Tian groaned, more than gladly obeying.

He Tian took a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s shoulder with his left hand, his right resting on his hip. He slid his cock between Mo Guan Shan’s buttocks, swearing at the amazing feeling. Fuck. It felt so much better than he had ever dreamed. He went back and forth, enjoying the gentle touches. He brought his both hands on the ass and grasped on the cheeks, moving his cock deeper between. He pushed the cheeks gently together, trapping his cock between them to create some pressure. He rocked his hips gently. Fuck it felt good. Shit, the sight before him was so arousing. The thought that this ass was his now crossed his mind. If anyone dared as much as to lay a finger on this body, they were dead. Mo Guan Shan was his now, from this moment onwards. And the thought pleased the fuck out of him. He Tian looked at Mo Guan Shan. The redhead was bent and leaned his body against the wall, eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open. He was clearly enjoying it.

“Shit…” He Tian spoke quietly, finding the scene erotic.

“Hah…” Mo Guan Shan managed to laugh out a bit, “Gonna come already?” His words died quickly, changing into a loud moan as he felt He Tian grab his throbbing cock. The hand on him was rough, but touched all the right spots.

“Who’s gonna come? You’re pretty close, aren’t you? Wanna come?” He Tian slid his thump over the head of Mo Guan Shan’s cock, smearing the pre-come all over it. Mo Guan Shan breathed hard and turned his head so he could look at He Tian.

“You’re this wet and I haven’t even properly touched you yet,” He Tian said trying to prevent any moans leave his lips. Fuck, fuck it was good.

“Ah-ahhh… f-fucker... get o-on with it already...”

He Tian jerked Mo Guan Shan’s cock strongly few more times before letting go and walking over to his drawer. He grabbed a bottle of lube and condom from it, eyes going back to Mo Guan Shan. He had turned around, his back now on the wall. He looked gorgeous, body sweaty, eyes begging for more.

“Should we...” Mo Guan Shan started his question.

“I’m gonna fuck you right there against the wall,” He Tian told him.

Mo Guan Shan gulped, shivers running along his spine. He watched He Tian walk closer and pour some lube on his hand, smearing it over his fingers. Mo Guan Shan, too eager to wait, stepped closer, the action making their cocks to touch. The unexpected touch earned few groans and curses, He Tian’s eyes darting to look at Mo Guan Shan. He threw the lube and condom on the floor near his pants, feeling Mo Guan Shan take a hold of both of them, giving their cocks a few strokes. Bold move, he thought. He looked at him daring and mischievous, urging him to go on. The heat between them felt unbearable. He Tian had hoped for a long time that their relationship would take the step to the next level. Then lately he had noticed Mo Guan Shan being more aware of him, giving him more looks, stealing glances. He wondered what had changed. He wondered if it had something to do with the fact that they were now going on different paths. School was not binding them together anymore. But even if they were going to do their own things from now on, He Tian hadn't had any plans to let Mo Guan Shan leave his life. Like fuck there was a chance for that. Mo Guan Shan might not know it, but he had stolen a big part of his heart. He meant so much to him. He was too precious. He was too important. He couldn’t believe he finally had Mo Guan Shan all naked on him, cock leaking and begging for more. He would give it all for him. All he asked for. And maybe a little bit more. And fuck, Mo Guan Shan’s hand pumping their cocks together felt good, so amazing, but right now it wasn't enough. He Tian wanted more. Needed more.

“Fuck, turn over. Now.”

Mo Guan Shan obeyed without complaint. He Tian pressed him against his chest, his hard cock pressing against his thigh. His breathing was uneven and hot next to Mo Guan Shan’s ear. He placed his other hand on Mo Guan Shan’s chest, while the other one went straight for his ass. Without any warnings he went between the redhead’s ass cheeks, one finger diving into his hole. Mo Guan Shan hissed at the sudden intrusion and He Tian licked his ear reassuringly, pumping his finger gently in and out.

Mo Guan Shan felt he was going crazy. He Tian was pressing against his back, finger in his ass, his own cock twitching from all the pleasure he was getting from this. He moved his hips towards He Tian’s finger and felt He Tian add another. Mo Guan Shan moaned quietly. He had to lean away from He Tian’s chest and support his upper body on the wall instead. He sighed at the coldness he felt the wall emit. He moved his ass in a better position, He Tian changing the pace and motions he was pushing his fingers in. He tried to stretch him the so he would enjoy their upcoming act too. He felt Mo Guan Shan slowly loosing up and relaxing around his fingers, and felt it was safe to add a third one. Watching Mo Guan Shan suck his fingers in so strongly was almost too much to handle. He Tian felt was going to burst at any moment. He moved his fingers few more times in and out before withdrawing them and fetching the condom from the floor next to the lube. He could see Mo Guan Shan panting, half lidded eyes looking at him.

“Fuck, you better come before me,” He Tian groaned as he put the condom on and coated his cock with the lube.

Mo Guan Shan felt He Tian get close, position himself, and push in with one slow motion. Fuck, He Tian was big and it hurt, his ass felt too full, but at the same time this was everything he wanted, the weird pleasure setting slowly in his stomach and hearing He Tian moaning behind him definitely added on all the pleasure.

He Tian took a moment to adjust, feeling the tight muscles around him clenching down every now and then. He grabbed a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s chin, turning his head so that they could kiss. It was a sloppy and eager kiss. He Tian bit Mo Guan Shan’s lower lip teasingly and moved his hard cock slightly out of the other. Mo Guan Shan gasped to He Tian’s mouth. There was a lot of pain, he wasn’t fully comfortable yet, but they were both too eager. They wanted each other too much. The wall between pleasure and pain was too thin to think in the heat of the moment. He Tian kissed him a few more times before leaving Mo Guan Shan’s lips and straightening his back. Mo Guan Shan leaned himself better on wall, knowing what was about to come. He felt He Tian pull out almost completely and slam back in, still and roll his hips.

“Aaahh, fuck..!” Mo Guan Shan gasped out loud, hearing He Tian groan behind him. He thrust in and out slowly few times before picking up the pace. Skin slapped on skin and the sounds echoed slightly in the house.

“Ahhh… Fuck you feel amazing…” He Tian said out of breath between his pushes, “Better than I ever imagined.”

“Shut… up…” Mo Guan Shan managed to answer. He was so close. He Tian was too exciting. His cock felt so good pounding in and out his ass, the pain long gone already. Each thrust, each roll of He Tian’s hips brought him closer to his bliss. Suddenly there were lips sucking on his neck, and Mo Guan Shan felt like he couldn’t control his body anymore, loud, lewd moans and gasps leaving his lips.

“Aahhh... Tian... Fuck, I’m close...”

He Tian listened the sounds in the room. Slapping of their skin, the redhead moaning his name, his own groans, it was all becoming too much. He felt drops of sweat forming and sliding on his skin. He took Mo Guan Shan’s leaking cock in his hand and pumped it roughly along his thrust. His own steady thrusts were becoming more and more uneven. It wasn't long before he felt Mo Guan Shan spill it on his hand and the wall in front of them, an extremely sexy moan dropping from his lips at the same time. He felt the come dripping from his fingers, and fuck, it excited him like crazy. He focused on his own pleasure, taking a few more deep thrusts and moaning Mo Guan Shan’s name quietly as he came. His hand released Mo Guan Shan’s now soft cock and he took few deep breaths before sliding out of the redhead. Mo Guan Shan whined quietly at the feeling, legs shaky under his weight. He Tian took the condom off, dropping it on the floor. They caught their breaths for a while and He Tian turned Mo Guan Shan around. Chest on chest, Mo Guan Shan was the first to move and went for a kiss. It was sloppy and lazy. He draped his hands behind He Tian’s neck, keeping them there loosely. Afterglow felt perfect. Their kisses started slow and continued more demanding. They explored each other’s mouths gently, tongue sliding against another, lips nibbling terderly every now and then. Minutes passed. After being satisfied, they pulled apart.

“Fuck, that was…”

“Yeah. Pretty damn good.”

He Tian looked at his hand, Mo Guan Shan’s come still all over it. He wiped it on Mo Guan Shan’s chest.

“What the fuck asshole?!”

“Just giving it back to who it belonged to.”

“Shithead,” Mo Guan Shan said and pushed He Tian away, the high feeling the sex brought already fading. He tried to walk as normally as possible to the bathroom, ignoring the throb in his ass.

“You know, your cum might leave a stain on the wall if it dries,” He Tian pointed his finger on the spot where Mo Guan Shan had spilled on to.

“Like I give a fuck.”

“Are you marking my house?” He Tian feigned a shocked voice.

Mo Guan Shan felt himself go beet red. That asshole… He turned back to He Tian and picked the black shirt from the floor. In his naked glory, he bent down a bit and wiped the wall, giving He Tian a perfect view of his ass.

“You know… You should consider working more in the outfit you’re now in when you’re in here,” He Tian said as he blocked the now dirty shirt flying towards him. He followed the redhead in the bathroom, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

“Don’t be mad, Little Mo…” He Tian chuckled as he turned Mo Guan Shan’s head towards his. The redhead’s eyes were trying to look angry, but to He Tian it looked more like a cute pout. He Tian couldn’t help but smile at him.

“You can be such an ass,” Mo Guan Shan complained.

“I know,” said He Tian and captured Mo Guan Shan’s lips on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is my first work since... I don't know, 8 years or so? And what's more, it's the first smut I've ever written. I can't believe I actually wrote it. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Kudos and comments make my day, so you know what to do!
> 
> 4.2. Edited chapter 1&2 slighty, since I was not that satisfied with them. No major changes, just tried to make the text flow better + added a few more sexy lines here and there.


	2. After sleep

He cursed at the brightness that had woke him up. Damn sun. He wanted to sleep more. He tried to cover his eyes with the blanket, pulling it up more. It was so warm and comfortable. Why was the sun so damn bright, bothering his sweet time of sleep? Wait… The sun? Why was the sun shining on his face? His room didn’t have morning sun. Mo Guan Shan's eyes flashed open and he took in the room. Oh. Right. He Tian’s room... That... Explained a lot. He looked away from the large windows and saw He Tian sleeping soundly next to him, he looked peaceful. He was sleeping rather close, and Mo Guan Shan realized their legs were completely tangled over each other. Mo Guan Shan looked at the He Tian's sleeping figure, his dark eyelashes, his sharp nose, soft lips, his black hair that had fallen over his eyes, his hand resting on top of the blanket. Mo Guan Shan couldn’t take his eyes off. He Tian looked so relaxed and peaceful, and very handsome even when sleeping. Mo Guan Shan thought it was quite nice waking up next to someone, enjoy their warmth and closeness. But no, just saying it was nice waking up to _someone_ felt off. Waking up next to He Tian. That was probably it. All of a sudden there was an arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer.

“G’morning…” He Tian said sleepily, keeping his eyes closed.

“Uhh... Morning...” Mo Guan Shan said, feeling awkwardness hit him right away.

He Tian opened his eyes slightly. He had woken up already some time ago but hadn’t wanted to leave the bed. He had admired his redhead sleeping next to him. Mo Guan Shan had looked absolutely adorable. His hands were spread above his head, the blanket covering only half of his body. He Tian had let his eyes roam all over the bare chest, arms, the messy red hair, lips where a soft breath could be heard… He had noticed that Mo Guan Shan frowned even in his sleep. Curious, he had poked his forehead gently. The frown had ceased but returned after a while. He Tian had found himself smiling stupidly.

“Did you know you frown even in your sleep?” He Tian teased.

“What?! You were watching?” Mo Guan Shan answered a bit bothered by the information.

“Yeah, I was… Like you were watching me just now,” he smiled genuinely, moving closer to Mo Guan Shan, almost feeling his lips on his.

“You were awake?” Mo Guan Shan asked silently. He felt a small blush rise on his cheeks.

He Tian closed the nonexistent gap between them and kissed Mo Guan Shan gently. It was just a soft morning kiss. He repeated it a few times.

“Don’t kiss me like that...” Mo Guan Shan said feeling embarrassed.

“Why not? It’s a good way to start the morning.”

“Shut up.”

He Tian kissed him again. He added some tongue and licked over Mo Guan Shan’s lips.

“Better?”

“…”

“Guan Shan?”

Mo Guan Shan turned his head away and stared at the ceiling. He had felt He Tian hardening a bit the moment they started kissing. Mo Guan Shan’s ass hurt. There was no way he was going to let He Tian have sex with him now. Maybe later. Not now.

“You want, uh, breakfast?” Mo Guan Shan tried asking. He felt He Tian’s dark eyes on him

“If the breakfast includes you, then yes,” He Tian said, leaning his elbow on the mattress and looking over at Mo Guan Shan. His eyes were full of want. Mo Guan Shan gulped. He wasn’t sure if he was able to turn He Tian down.

“…For my breakfast," He Tian let the words slip slowly from his lips and he could see the redhead's mouth fall slightly open as he went on, "I’d want to lick your cock all over and have you come deep in my throat moaning my name.”

“Fuck… Seriously?” Mo Guan Shan said staring at He Tian, feeling his cock getting hard at the dirty talk.

“And then… You could return the favor?” He Tian said pulling the covers away, revealing Mo Guan Shan’s already half hard erection. He Tian moved to sit between his legs. Their eyes met. Mo Guan Shan inhaled slightly, holding his breath in as He Tian’s hand went to his thigh, suggestively feeling up his skin.

“…Yeah, okay” Mo Guan Shan agreed, looking at He Tian lowering his head and kissing his abdomen.

“Good, let’s get on with it then,” He Tian smirked content. He gave Mo Guan Shan’s hips a few kisses and caressed his thighs with his hands. He wasn’t feeling very patient. He kissed his way to the base of Mo Guan Shan’s cock, giving the half hard cock a few long licks. Mo Guan Shan tasted delicious and He Tian wanted to taste him some more. He swirled his tongue around the head and listened Mo Guan Shan’s steady breathing turn into soft moans on the background. He felt Mo Guan Shan grow harder with each touch and lick, his manhood soon rock hard in his mouth. He Tian took a moment to admire his work and glanced up. He found the redhead was covering his mouth with his arm, clearly trying to block his voice with it.

“Let me hear you,” He Tian said, hands on Mo Guan Shan's thighs.

Mo Guan Shan shook his head.

“I said, remove your hand.”

Mo Guan Shan obeyed when he didn’t feel He Tian’s touch return. He glanced down. He Tian looked at him satisfied and kept his eyes locked with him. He guided the cock in his mouth, kissing the head before taking it inside his mouth and sucking strongly. He grazed his teeth gently on the skin and heard Mo Guan Shan hiss. He let the cock go with a soft pop and grinned mischievously. His tongue went back to trace along the length, and he watched Mo Guan Shan's stare never leave him. He Tian took Mo Guan Shan in his mouth again and moved his head up and down, tongue sliding along the length. He felt Mo Guan Shan’s hand grip his hair suddenly. He Tian guessed it was to tell him he was close. He massaged Mo Guan Shan’s balls gently with his other hand, listening Mo Guan Shan’s voice fill the room. All the sounds made him so excited. He lapped his tongue back and forth on the head, teasing the sensitive spot over and over again. He palmed his balls more firmly and took the cock deep in his mouth, moving up and down in a good pace. He sucked the head inside his mouth strongly, Mo Guan Shan's voice whispering his name suddenly reaching his ears and a groan following right after. He Tian felt the warm come spill in his mouth. The hand from his hair fell down and he sucked the cock clean. Fuck, He Tian never knew making someone come like that could excite him so much, he felt his own arousal throbbing. He rose on his knees and looked at Mo Guan Shan lying under him all sex-hazed and flushed. He couldn’t prevent the quiet groan that left his lips, and he gave a few long strokes to his own cock.

Mo Guan Shan looked at He Tian. He was feeling spent. The orgasm had been amazing. He hadn’t been able to hold it in as long as he had wanted to, but fuck, he felt it was fine. It had felt damn good. He watched He Tian’s hand work his own length. He wanted to make him come as well. He rose up so he could sit, his eyes going between He Tian's eyes and manhood. He saw He Tian let go of his cock and took hold of it instead. He pumped the length while he kissed the strong muscles on He Tian’s abdomen. A hand landed on his hair and Mo Guan Shan kissed his way further, taking He Tian in his mouth. His hand worked the base of the cock, pumping gently while his mouth took care of the tip.

He Tian watched Mo Guan Shan lick along his cock, his pink tongue sliding on his manhood so seductively. It made his cock twitch. The sight was so arousing. He couldn’t believe he actually had Mo Guan Shan under him, licking his hard cock, looking like he actually enjoyed it. The redhead took him in his mouth, working his tongue in circles along the length inside his mouth. The sound of sucking filled the room with his hard breathing. He couldn't help bucking his hips forward slightly, dive in a little further in that hot mouth. Fuck. Mo Guan Shan's gagged and glared angry at him, his mouth still full of his cock. Fuck, He Tian thought. That look was something else.

“Ahh, fuck, you almost made me come right there…” He Tian half moaned his face flushed.

Mo Guan Shan closed his eyes, concentrating on the cock in his mouth. He took his right hand to He Tian’s ass, trying to prevent him from bucking his hips again. He gripped the ass and sucked the cock harder and faster, hollowing his cheeks to add more pressure, trying to use his tongue at the same time. He felt He Tian’s hand grip his hair suddenly and his movements were stilled, He Tian shooting it deep in his throat. He Tian felt his legs tremble under him and he slid out of Mo Guan Shan’s mouth. He could see saliva dripping from the corners of Mo Guan Shan’s mouth and small tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Shit, those swollen lips were so inviting. He kept his grip on the red hair, the owner of it giving him an angry look. He Tian bend down to kiss those tempting lips, tasting himself on his tongue. He sat down on a more comfortable position and kept kissing the slightly resistant, fighting lips.

“That felt really good,” He Tian said as he let the lips go.

Mo Guan Shan stayed silent and averted his gaze. He Tian hooked an arm around his waist and leaned his head on Mo Guan Shan’s neck. After a while he spoke softly, slight nervousness playing in his voice: “Guan Shan, move in with me.”

“What?!” Mo Guan Shan choked out surprised, his voice hoarse. He didn’t see that coming at all.

“You’re starting work soon and I’m continuing my studies, it’s going to be hard to match each other’s schedules..." He Tian spoke slowly, not sure how to place his words, but continued anyway, "I still want you in my life, I have no plans to let you go so easily, you know." He gave the neck a few nibs. "So, it would be so much easier if you just lived here with me. I want to sleep next to you every night and have your food everyday…”

“So you want me to be your fulltime maid? Are you crazy? I’ve got my job so I don’t need to do this anymore,” Mo Guan Shan said, trying to sound annoyed. But deep inside he knew he was just faking it. He wanted He Tian in his live as much as He Tian wanted him in his.

“…I also want to have sex with you every day.”

“Are you-!”

“You know...” He Tian cut him off, bringing his eyes to meet Mo Guan Shan’s. He brushed his fingers on the redhead’s jaw line. “...I gave my key to you ages ago, did you really think it had no meaning at all?” He Tian said, gaze falling on Mo Guan Shan's lips and he mumbled with a small, annoyed sigh, “Jian Yi was spouting all that bullshit yesterday once again too…”

“Wait, what?” Mo Guan Shan asked, trying to work his brain through the words. “What Jian Yi had to do with this?” he questioned alarmed.

“He keeps saying this and that about us, and also that you’ve got no balls,” He Tian said indifferently, smirking at his last words, but waited for Mo Guan Shan’s reaction worried.

“Say what?! That fucker… Wait, how the fuck does Jian Yi know anything? What does he know? And what do you mean _us_?”

“Oh. He’s guessed stuff over the years, he can actually be pretty sharp when he wants to…" He Tian answered amused. "Or maybe it’s Zhan Zheng Xi behind it all?”

Mo Guan Shan felt his face grow red, because of embarrassments or anger, he wasn’t sure.

“Fuck, you’ve got to be kidding me…” he sighed, losing his will to fight over anything, shoulders slumping down in defeat. So everyone had been going at it behind his back? Fucking assholes. “Fuck, this is so stupid.”

“You think this is stupid?” He Tian asked slightly hurt. He didn’t think any of this was stupid at all.

“No, I mean -, Yes -, Wait -” Mo Guan Shan struggled with his words, he didn't know what to say. He looked at He Tian as he removed his hand from his neck. Was that… Was that a pout he saw? Was he really witnessing something so uncharacteristic? Mo Guan Shan had to stare to figure it out. Without thinking, he grabbed a hold of He Tian’s face and kissed him hard. He Tian, surprised, took a moment to answer the eager kisses, but melted in the insistent touches. Mo Guan Shan broke the kiss off, lingering close to He Tian's lips. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, thinking how answer the other.

“I don’t know what the two of you, or three or whatever, have been gossiping like some fucking girls, but fuck... And no, I don’t even want to know,” he shook his head with displeasure, looking away for a moment. Should he go for it? Would it be worth it? It was... fuck it.

“Fine, okay. Let’s do it,” he continued, a small, unconscious smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

He Tian stared. He wasn't sure if it was the answer or what he was seeing.

“Mo Guan Shan… Is that a smile I see on your lips?”

He Tian brushed his fingers over Mo Guan Shan’s lips. The redhead opened them slightly and slipped his tongue between them to lick the fingertips caressing over them. He glanced in the dark eyes staring at his brown ones, and breathed out his next words as seductively as he could: “Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn’t clear, it was Jian Yi who texted to He Tian yesterday while Guan Shan was cooking, fucking with him on the phone, sending annoying texts about He Tian and Guan Shan’s relationship. If Jian Yi had been there on person, He Tian would have looked at him all smiles, asking him if he wants to die and then punch him. But then again, if Jian Yi had been there, then Zheng Xi would have most likely been there too, so in the end it would have been a fight between Zheng Xi and He Tian, Jian Yi being an annoying chuckling fuck on the background, while Guan Shan would look at all three of them thinking what the actual fuck is going on.
> 
> I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so here you have the whole story! I'm so happy from all your kudos and comments and I'm so, so excited that you liked the first chapter! Hopefully I was able to satisfy some of your thirst for TianShan haha. And I hope you enjoyed this second chapter too. I have some other fics done and I'll add them little by little, and I'm also working on a few new ones. Let's hope they turn out good!  
> 4.2. Edited chapter 1&2 slighty, since I was not that satisfied with them. No major changes, just tried to make the text flow better + added a few more sexy lines here and there.


	3. After weeks

 

He Tian was pissed off. That redhead, he had promised to move in with him, so why wasn’t he living with him already? Already two months had passed, and during the past weeks they hadn’t even had much time to see each other. Mo Guan Shan had already started working, his days now filled with work. He Tian himself had also started his studies, visiting the university daily either for classes or working on some papers. His school day for today had ended a while ago and he had chatted with some of his classmates afterwards. They seemed nothing out of ordinary, just regular, boring people. He Tian was pretty sure he had spotted Jian Yi in the crowd, but hadn’t managed to talk to him. If Jian Yi was here, He Tian had thought, then Zhan Zheng Xi was most likely attending the university as well. After all, those two did pretty much come in a pair.

He Tian strolled out of the school grounds, a lazy smile decorating his face, covering up the irritation he felt inside. The day was slowly turning into evening, the sun starting to set a glowing dusk in the horizon. People were buzzing in the streets and the cafés were filled with studying students. He Tian walked through the shopping district. He greeted few familiar faces on the way, stopping by the convenience store. He lingered before the takeout meals, bored and uninterested in all of the tasteless meals in front of him. He grimaced at the idea of eating another one of them. He wanted to go and visit his adorable redhead at his work. He had actually already done so for quite many times and had managed to piss Mo Guan Shan off pretty well. Mo Guan Shan had told him that if he came to bother him once more at his work, he would take his word back for moving in. He Tian had lost his temper at those words and not so wisely threatened the redhead. It had all escalated pretty fast, Mo Guan Shan trying to punch He Tian’s teeth off and He Tian pinning him on the wall, angry and tired of waiting. They had both received a scolding from Mo Guan Shan’s boss. They hadn’t seen since then and that had been over a week ago. He Tian sighed annoyed, watching the plastic wrapped food in front of him. Fuck it. He would go and bother Mo Guan Shan, drag him home and make him cook, and definitely do some other things to him he deserved for being like this. That little Mo, taking forever.

He Tian bought a pack of cigarettes from the convenience store, lighting up one outside the shop. He decided to swing by at home and then pay a visit to his dear redhead. He sucked in the smoke, his mind going wild with ideas. He had bought a few interesting toys, handcuffs, feathers, leather gloves… Oh, all the things he could do with them, make Mo Guan Shan moan and groan under him, make him beg for more. Maybe, maybe there was a chance he could try something interesting with the redhead. He laughed out quietly. Yeah, maybe one day. For now, maybe he should keep them out of his reach, or at least not show all of them under his nose at the same time. Then again, that could draw an interesting reaction too. His mind racing, He Tian put the cigarette out and made his way back to home. The red dusk was turning into a black sky, the street lights emitting a soft glow in the early evening. He Tian arrived to the skyscraper district, rode the elevator to his floor and dug his keys from his backpack. The door opened with a quiet creak. He sniffed the delicious air and quickly kicked his shoes off, hurrying to the kitchen. Fuck. Yes. He made his way to the stove, not bothering with the now surprised and alarmed redhead backing off from him, shouting some nonsense. He grabbed a hold of him, his hand locking in the red hair. He pushed him against the kitchen counter, his lips hungry for Mo Guan Shan. He Tian kissed him eagerly, savoring the tasty lips moving against his. His hand slid down in the nape of Mo Guan Shan, and as the redhead was about to send another protest to him, he slipped his tongue inside his mouth, tongue licking and sucking over the redhead’s. He tasted good and so familiar, it had been too long since he had had these lips. He didn’t care about the weak punches he felt on his side, the pull he felt on his hair, fuck, these lips were all that mattered. Lost in the addicting kisses, he rubbed his crotch on Mo Guan Shan’s and felt the gasp of air the redhead sucked in. He Tian grinned in the kiss and that’s when the pull on his hair grew stronger, hurting his scalp. He let his head be pulled back, and looked down on Mo Guan Shan. Those angry eyes looked fierce and heated. He Tian licked over his lips, tasting Mo Guan Shan on them.

“Fuck, the food’s gonna be ruined, asshole!” Mo Guan Shan said irritated and pushed He Tian away from him roughly. He hurried back to the stove and worked his magic on the food, trying to save it from burning.

“Thank god you’re making some food, I’m so sick of all the takeout…” He Tian said as he made his way to the living room. He dropped his bag and jacket on the couch and turned to walk back to the kitchen, but something out of the place caught his eye. He Tian’s brows rose in surprise and he stood in the living room for a moment. His lips curled into a smile and he made his way back to the kitchen in even better mood. He walked next to Mo Guan Shan, leaning his body on the counter, watching the food being cooked.

“So does that over there mean something is fucking finally happening?”

No reaction. He Tian cooked an eyebrow.

“Hey, it’s good manners to answer when someone asks you a question.”

“… Think whatever you want,” Mo Guan Shan mumbled to the stove.

He Tian glanced at his tensed up figure and ruffled the red hair, smiling widely. The action received an annoyed huff and Mo Guan Shan ducked his head out of his reach.

Mo Guan Shan served the food and He Tian enjoyed every mouthful of it. He left Mo Guan Shan to work with the dirty dishes while he settled over the couch, working on few papers that needed to be done for his classes. After some time he heard Mo Guan Shan pass behind him, and saw him bend over the big, black sports bag on the floor near the bed. He Tian could see it was filled with clothes and probably some other daily necessities Mo Guan Shan needed. He Tian’s eyes travelled along the arms that were digging the bag, moving to that beautiful face, he watched his lean legs, and oh that sweetly bent over ass… He glanced back at his papers. Suddenly they didn’t matter at all, the redhead shuffling his bag so much more interesting. He pinched the bridge of his nose and fought down a groan. Shit. He needed to get these papers done today.

‘Focus Tian, focus,’ he told himself.

He worked the words on the paper, when he heard Mo Guan Shan talk.

“I’m taking a shower, I’ll borrow a towel.”

“You know you can use everything in here freely,” He Tian replied, eyes staying on the paper, the pencil in his hand working letters on the paper. After he heard the door shut close he looked at its direction. It was too good. Mo Guan Shan in his shower, taking his clothes off, getting all naked, fuck, he needed to get these papers done and fast. He wanted to waltz in that shower, join his redhead under the warm water, their skins bare against each other. He scribbled down some bullshit that sounded very clever and would impress his teachers, and after getting one paper done he moved to the next one. After some fifteen minutes the shower was still running and He Tian put all the work he had finished back to his bag, stripped his clothes off and entered the bathroom. The air was humid and kind of steamy. He Tian saw Mo Guan Shan under the shower, his back facing him. He closed the door after him and walked closer to the redhead. Mo Guan Shan jumped slightly at his touch, He Tian guessed he had been lost in his thoughts. He slid his hand along Mo Guan Shan arm and stepped in closer, the water raining over his skin and hair. He watched the drops of water slide down Mo Guan Shan’s face, over the slightly parted lips. His eyes looked somehow dreamy and hazy.

“Did you jerk off?” He Tian asked out of blue.

“What – What the fuck?! No!” came the embarrassed reply as Mo Guan Shan’s cheeks tinted red.

“Are you sure? The water’s cold and you have that look on you – “

“What the fucking look?!” Mo Guan Shan said, backing off from him, trying to escape this uncomfortable conversation he had been pulled into. He Tian was fast to follow after him, pressing close, their bodies flush against each other.

“Whatever, I don’t care if you did or not, as long as you come when I jerk you off now,” He Tian said his voice husky on Mo Guan Shan’s ear, hands travelling south with each word. He could hear the quiet groan leaving Mo Guan Shan as he rubbed his hand over his cock. He took it in his hand, working his hand slowly along the soft length. He could feel his own breath turning thicker, and licked the ear next to his lips, nibbling the shell gently. He felt Mo Guan Shan shift slightly and worked his tongue on the skin behind the ear. A soft sigh left Mo Guan Shan and He Tian, satisfied, pumped the cock, feeling the small twitches and the rather fast hardening against his hand. He leaned his cheek on the red hair, enjoying the feeling of Mo Guan Shan on his arms. His body fit perfectly on his. His other hand moved slowly to Mo Guan Shan’s buttocks, and he gave them a light squeeze. He slid his fingers between them, dragging them over the sensitive skin between them. He could feel Mo Guan Shan tremble, cock hardening with each touch he received. He Tian knew he himself was in no different state, he was hungry for the pleasure they would get from each other.

“You want… something in here too?” He Tian murmured seductively on Mo Guan Shan’s ear as his fingers brushed over his hole. The shower was still running behind them, completely forgotten.

“Ah-h, what makes you t-think that?” Mo Guan Shan shot back at him, unable to prevent the small gasps He Tian’s touches made him leave. Humiliating.

“How your hard cock twitches at my touches?” He Tian offered him, feeling his own cock craving for some attention too. So he did what was needed and slid his hard cock against Mo Guan Shan’s.

“Fuck,” Mo Guan Shan leaned his head on He Tian’s shoulder, the word a silent moan on his lips.

He Tian took hold of both of them, their hard cocks rubbing against each other, the touch a lot more thrilling and exciting than either of them believed it could be. Mo Guan Shan couldn’t help the shivers that ran on his skin. The feeling of He Tian’s hard cock rubbing on his, the skillful hand grabbing the both of them, he enjoyed them too much. On top of the pleasure he was getting from his front, He Tian’s hand travelling on his ass was making his breath catch on his throat. He had to hold on to something, support his body somehow. His hands flew over He Tian’s shoulders, grabbing a strong hold to keep himself steady on his feet. He Tian worked his hand on their cocks, trying his best to grip them both strongly enough. But he wasn’t satisfied yet, no, this wasn’t nearly enough. He wanted to tease Mo Guan Shan some more. He worked his free hand between the redhead’s buttocks and pressed one finger teasingly in. He expected Mo Guan Shan to fight it, but instead, all he got was a sexy, deep moan as Mo Guan Shan’s lips brushed his collarbone. He noticed his finger slipped in rather easily, and the realization hit him fast

“Wait, did you – ?”

“Don’t say it!”

Mo Guan Shan’s cheeks were burning bright. He Tian stared down at him. Fuck, fuck, fuck… For real?! Mo Guan Shan was fucking too much for him to handle, He Tian felt his cock grow even harder. He pressed his finger in further and Mo Guan Shan’s eyes flew closed. He added a second one without trouble, going in and out easily. Oh fuck, did he really prepare himself? Was he waiting all this time? Shit. No wonder the redhead had looked so out of it. He added a third finger and wondered if Mo Guan Shan actually came from his own fingers. The thoughts were spinning in his head. He Tian let go of their cocks, wanting to feel Mo Guan Shan’s touch on him.

“Guan Shan, touch them,” He Tian told him feverishly, the small whimper his only reply as Mo Guan Shan took hold of their cocks. He Tian groaned as his fingers wrapped around the both of them, the touch perfect and delicate. He Tian worked his fingers in and out of the ass along the movements of Mo Guan Shan’s hand. He leaned his lips on Mo Guan Shan’s neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin.

“Do you wanna come like this or with something else deep in your ass?” He Tian breathed out, the hot breath teasing Mo Guan Shan’s neck.

“F-Fucker…” Mo Guan Shan groaned and let go of their cocks. He wouldn’t beg for it.

He Tian bit the neck unsatisfied and Mo Guan Shan hissed at him.

‘Yeah, that would work,’ He Tian thought suddenly and slipped his fingers out. He walked to the sink and opened the drawer.

“What are you doing?” Mo Guan Shan questioned from the shower. He was leaning on the wall, cock hard and dripping. He Tian grinned mischievously. He took out one of the things he had bought few weeks ago and returned back to the shower. Keeping the toy hidden behind his back, he settled in front of Mo Guan Shan, going for a deep kiss. They kissed lazily and He Tian put the toy on, sneakily moving it to touch the redhead’s cock. The reaction he received was perfect, the loud gasp from the unprepared Mo Guan Shan all worth it.

“Ah! Fuck! Ahh, w-what the hell, where did you get that?! Why do you have something like that?!”

“How about I use this to make you feel real good,” He Tian said as he moved the vibrator along Mo Guan Shan’s sensitive cock. He enjoyed the sounds the toy made Mo Guan Shan leave. That flushed face was beautiful, Mo Guan Shan’s eyes shut tight and teeth biting the lower lip. He teased his cock for a while, swiping the toy over the leaking tip, slowly going along the length. He dragged the toy over the redhead’s tights, bringing it to his ass. He spread the cheeks apart and played the toy between them. He wanted to slip it inside Mo Guan Shan, watch him come trembling. But suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist, and determined brown eyes were staring at his.

“The only thing going inside is that,” Mo Guan Shan said, his eyes flying over He Tian’s cock and back to the dark eyes. He Tian took a second to process the words, and he felt his thoughts blur and cheeks burn. Shit, it wasn’t everyday he heard Mo Guan Shan say things like that. Taking advantage of the moment, Mo Guan Shan took a hold of the sex toy and looked at it. The shape was something like a dick, the color vibrant red, the buzzing non-stopping. Suddenly He Tian smashed lips over his, making his head hit the wall behind him. His free hand grabbed a hold of He Tian’s bicep and he kissed the eager lips back, his head pounding from the sudden impact. The vibrator still in his other hand, he decided to have at least some kind of payback. He slid it along He Tian’s inner thigh, the toy finding He Tian’s balls. Mo Guan Shan felt He Tian’s breath hitch in the kiss and slid the toy further, going along the length of He Tian, ending up on the sensitive head of the cock. He left it there, wanting the touch to be torturing. He Tian broke off the kiss groaning and moved Mo Guan Shan’s hand away, but Mo Guan Shan returned the toy on him, teasing his abdomen, going further on his nipples. The buzzing sent pleasant chills along his spine, his mind now crazy for the other man.

“You sure I can’t stick that into you?”

“How about I stick it in you instead?”

He Tian groaned and pressed closer to Mo Guan Shan.

“Maybe we can try that sometime,” he said hotly on Mo Guan Shan’s lips before devouring them once again. His body felt so hot, the occasional drops of cold water hitting his back soothing his skin. Fuck, he wanted to be inside Mo Guan Shan right now. Where the fuck would be a good surface to fuck in the fucking shower, this was the most stupid idea ever. Frustrated, he grabbed a hold of Mo Guan Shan cock, wanting him to get lost in the pleasure. He sucked the lips kissing his, feeling the slick tongue slide against his.

“Fuck, I'll give you just what you want, get over there,” He Tian commanded him, walking through the falling water, letting it cool down his feverish skin. He made his way to the sink, the wall length counter his best opinion. The mirror decorating the wall above the sink was definitely giving him some wild ideas. Fuck, this could get hot. “Lean on that.”

Mo Guan Shan did as told and spread his legs slightly apart in anticipation. He hung his head, he didn’t want to see himself. He Tian traced his hand along the redhead’s ass, perfectly shaped and tempting.

“Don’t fucking dare to start again,” Mo Guan Shan said impatiently, he wanted no more foreplay.

“Fuck, okay okay, let me get the lube,” He Tian said, agreeing with the tone in Mo Guan Shan’s voice. He rummaged the drawer he had fetched the toy earlier on from. He found the lube and poured some over his cock, coating it on his length. He walked back behind the redhead, glancing at the brown eyes staring at him, before they were gone and all he could see was red hair and eyes facing the counter, not him.

“Look up,” He Tian said as he positioned himself. Mo Guan Shan lifted his head to look at He Tian through the mirror, too eager to fight it. His face was flushed and the brown eyes stared at him full of wanton, full of desire. He Tian pushed in, watching closely as Mo Guan Shan’s lips fell open and eyes flew closed. That expression was a good one, He Tian thought, pushing all the way in and ceased his movements. Mo Guan Shan moaned, the feeling of He Tian's cock inside him just what he wanted. Just what he needed.

“Don’t stop,” Mo Guan Shan breathed out.

He Tian hesitated.

“Just move. Please.”

Brown eyes opened slightly and looked at him, and He Tian did as asked. He took hold of the hips and pulled out slamming in hard, Mo Guan Shan crying out of pleasure. He Tian felt the muscles tighten around him and groaned at how good his redhead felt. Fuck. He slowed down the pace and kept his movements small, his cock buried in deep. He Tian felt Mo Guan Shan meet his pushes, asking for more, and he pulled further away, almost all the way out, before going back in until the hilt. The curve Mo Guan Shan’s back made was beautiful and He Tian slid his hand along his spine. His hand went to grab the vibrator Mo Guan Shan had placed on the counter next to him. He kept his pace steady and brought the toy on Mo Guan Shan’s cock. The sweet moan he let out was so erotic. Fuck, He Tian loved how vocal Mo Guan Shan was sometimes.

“Ahhhh, fuck, ah, H-he Tian, no no no no…”

“You love it, don’t you?” He Tian breathed on his back, kissing the skin under his lips.

“If you... ahh gonna… s-stop it…”

“Come on, look at me and come,” He Tian said his thrusts deep and hard, trying to reach all the good spots inside Mo Guan Shan. He kept moving in and out while running the toy along Mo Guan Shan’s cock, the sound of buzzing disappearing in the slapping of skin.

“Look at me,” He Tian said and brown eyes met grey ones weakly. “Guan Shan, come for me.”

Mo Guan Shan’s eyes squeezed shut and he groaned as he felt himself shoot it. He Tian, even more aroused that his words had managed to send his redhead over the edge, slammed in the tight ass. Few more thrusts and he pulled out, spilling it on Mo Guan Shan’s back. He Tian saw the vibrator rolling on the floor next to their feet. He breathed out few deep breaths.

“Did you… Did you fucking shoot it on my back?!” Mo Guan Shan said shocked, breath already even, turning around to glance at his back on the mirror. He Tian couldn’t help the laugh that left his lips and turned to walk under the shower. He washed his hair and saw Mo Guan Shan still pout next to the sink. There were some papers crumbled next to him on the sink along the red sex toy. Guess he had wiped his come from the counter and He Tian’s from his back.

“Get under the shower, I’ll wash your back for you,” He Tian said, rinsing his hair clean.

He heard Mo Guan Shan cursing, but saw him walk to the shower anyway. Mo Guan Shan ignored his presence and washed his hair clean. But He Tian wouldn’t let him leave like that and he turned him around to face him. The eyes averted his and looked past him. It didn’t feel good at all. Slightly pissed at his reaction, He Tian put his hand on the red hair and kissed the unwilling lips. He wanted them to respond, dance against his. He felt his kisses grow desperate on the unmoving lips, it was taking way too long. But after a moment he could feel Mo Guan Shan place his hand on his waist and answer his pleads. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the touches on him, the soft and gentle fingers now travelling on his chest. He Tian washed Mo Guan Shan’s back as promised, but Mo Guan Shan still pouted when he left the shower the towel wrapped around his waist.

He Tian found Mo Guan Shan lying from his bed, or should he say their bed, browsing his phone, clearly an attempt to ignore him. He Tian was taking none of it.

“This small bag of yours can’t be enough for you to live in here. You have the day after tomorrow off, right? Let’s go and get the rest of the stuff you need on that day,” He Tian said, standing next to bed and drying his hair on the towel.

“Like fuck…” Mo Guan Shan mumbled, his eyes glued on the small screen.

“Ah? What’s that?” He Tian said, the thought that there was even a small possibility of Mo Guan Shan backing off from everything ticking the wrong way in his head. He curled his hands on fists.

Mo Guan Shan finally put the phone away and looked at him uninterested. He Tian frowned at the look and climbed on the bed. He sat on top of Mo Guan Shan, liking the view under him a lot. Unlike the redhead dressed up properly on a t-shirt and sweatpants, he was only in his underwear, the towel hanging around his shoulders. He Tian gave Mo Guan Shan a questioning look and couldn’t help but slip a hand under that shirt. Too many clothes for his liking.

“Ugh, not like I need anything else than bunch of clothes. You have basically everything I need in here, no reason to drag anything from my room all the way here,” Mo Guan Shan said his eyes staring straight at He Tian’s.

“Okay, if you say so,” He Tian said agreeing, “but let’s go grab your clothes then.”

“No, I’ll get the stuff I need myself.”

“No, I wanna see your mom again and tell him I’m taking very good care of his son.”

“What – Definitely no! You’re not going!”

“I definitely am going,” He Tian smirked as Mo Guan Shan grabbed the pillow next to him and hit him with it before burying his own face in it.

“Get lost,” Mo Guan Shan’s muffled voice carried from under the pillow.

“Nah, it’s been too fucking long since I’ve had you all on myself,” He Tian said and tore the pillow from Mo Guan Shan’s grip, looking at the flushed cheeks. The angry pout on his lips was the most adorable thing he had seen.

“You wanna watch a movie or just sleep?”

“A movie.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll decide.”

“Fair enough,” He Tian said as he got out of the bed, put some sweatpants on and pulled Mo Guan Shan after him to the couch. He couldn’t wait to have the redhead around him every day, sleep on the same bed every night and then wake up next to him every morning. But right now he would enjoy having him curled on top of him on the couch, kiss him senseless and distract him the best he could, and then get shouted at when the end credits appear on the screen, the redhead telling him they had missed the whole movie. He Tian smiled at his own thoughts, lying down on the couch and pulling Mo Guan Shan on top of him. It sounded pretty damn good evening to him. He wrapped his arms around Mo Guan Shan, and slipped his fingers through the red hair, pulling him in a gentle kiss. He nibbled the lips, pulled his lower lip teasingly and gave Mo Guan Shan’s strong jaw a small kiss before returning to the soft lips. After countless of kisses Mo Guan Shan pulled away, dissatisfaction written all over his face. He Tian frowned. He didn’t want to see that kind of expression.

“Fuck, what about the damn movie?!”

“Oh, right.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few of you asked for more, and I actually managed to write something, so here you are! I hope you liked it. To be honest, I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but since I wrote it, I decided to publish it. If I get on a mood to edit this slightly at some point later, I might, but for now it stays like this. And there might be a fourth chapter coming up, it's actually kind of my idea for tianshan christmas fic, but I realized it might actually fit as a chapter for this fic, so... We'll see what happens and how it turns out.  
> As always, kudos and comments make my day, so you know what to do!
> 
> 7.12. slightly edited this chapter. Nothing too big. Not gonna touch it anymore. Wait for chapter 4! It will come out 20th as it is part of tianshan christmas event ;)


	4. After contemplating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is part of TianShan Christmas Event, day 20 (day2/7), prompt being 'present'. Enjoy!

 

It felt weird to walk. Mo Guan Shan made his way around the living room again and again. It wasn’t that unpleasant, but not really that comfortable either. Maybe he could wait like this until He Tian got back home from school. Mo Guan Shan himself had the day off from work. He had been playing some videogames and cleaned the house to ease his nerves before he had started preparing for this hassle. He checked his phone again, it shouldn’t take more than 15 minutes for He Tian to get home. He walked over to the couch and tried sitting down. The thing inside him brushed over some kind of sweet spot and he couldn’t help the hitch in his breathing. He bit down on his lower lip in shame, not believing he was actually doing this. And for He Tian above all. He groaned, making himself comfortable on the big couch, trying to ignore the feeling in his ass. No, it wasn’t arousing. No, it didn’t make him want to jerk off. No, it was just some, some, _thing_ that needed to be gone. Yes. And he needed He Tian for that, wanted He Tian for that. After all, this all was for him. He Tian had given the very thing to him some time ago. At that time Mo Guan Shan had denied absolutely ever using it and thrown it on some random drawer, never wanting to see it again. But as Christmas had started to draw closer and Mo Guan Shan had heard from Jian Yi that He Tian had gotten something amazing for him, Mo Guan Shan had found himself troubled. He hadn't planned on giving He Tian anything, thinking that just spending some time together would have been fine. And not like He Tian’s rich ass even needed anything, he had everything. On top of all, Mo Guan Shan didn’t have a lot of money like He Tian to buy him some fancy things, so one day, when his mind had been troubled over Christmas again, it had hit him. Maybe, just maybe, he could give He Tian something he wanted. And that included Mo Guan Shan himself and something he swore he would never, ever try. So that was how he found himself in the situation he was now in, this ridiculous thing up in his ass, the small remote control waiting on the table. He stared at it repulsively, gulping nervously. This could be a bad idea. Giving He Tian this kind of control over him might not be the wisest thing. The sudden sound of buzzing woke him up from his thoughts and he checked his phone.

‘Hey, let’s grab a bite at the nearby restaurant that opened, I’ll catch you there in five.’

Wait, what? He was definitely not going outside in this kind of situation. Hell no.

‘Not going, I’ll wait here.’

Mo Guan Shan felt his pulse grow faster. Shit. Not good.

‘They say it’s really good place, you’re gonna miss out if you chicken out. Or are you scared that their food is better than yours?’

Mo Guan Shan snorted at the text. Ridiculous. Another text arrived right after.

‘I’ll take seats for two, hurry up. Food tastes bad when you eat alone, I’m counting on you.’

That fucking asshole. Shit. Fuck! What was he supposed to do? Did he really have a choice in the end? Mo Guan Shan jumped up from the couch, groaning at the feeling in his ass. Shit, why was this whole situation somehow arousing, he felt like some pervert. He grabbed the remote and put it on his pocket, deciding he was strong enough to manage this meal. Fucking He Tian. Fuck it all.

“Shit, Mo Guan Shan, this is some fucked up shit you’re about to do…” he mumbled to himself, taking his keys and walking outside.

 

Mo Guan Shan saw He Tian sitting in a booth at the corner, waving at him briefly. The redhead fought down a groan for what must have been like fifth time already during the past few minutes. The thing inside him was definitely doing some things for him and he sure as hell wasn’t acknowledging it happily. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm his body and the growing urge in him. He sat down in front of He Tian, glancing around quietly. The delicious aromas floating in the air made his mouth water. His eyes moved to take a look of He Tian. Or, was it him? … Wait, what the fuck?

“Hey, you’re quiet,” He Tian said shutting the menu and placing it on the table. Mo Guan Shan looked at him, fidgeting around at bit. Damn, he felt too aware of his surroundings.

“What’s wrong with you? You’re acting all weird.”

“Ha, no I’m not?” Mo Guan Shan stated, looking around once again before grabbing the menu. “So the food’s so good that you don’t want mine?”

“Feeling threatened?”

“Like fuck,” Mo Guan Shan said, his eyes scanning the menu for a good meal. He wasn’t that hungry, the nervousness swelling inside him eating his appetite. “Saves me the trouble for cooking to your lazy ass.”

“Such a foul mouth as always,” He Tian said and checked his phone for anything interesting. The restaurant was packed and it took sometime before the waiter took their orders. He Tian glanced at Mo Guan Shan. He seemed somehow jumpy, his eyes looking for something every few minutes, small drops of sweat sliding along his neck. It wasn’t even that hot inside the restaurant, there was definitely something he wasn’t sharing. All the nervous glances he sent around the room were totally out of character too. Intrigued, He Tian got up from his seat and slipped next to Mo Guan Shan. He surprised the redhead, but backed him in the corner anyway, his actions as casual as they could be. He wanted to find out what was going on.

“So, care to share?”

“H-huh?”

Mo Guan Shan’s cheeks tinted pink. He Tian was getting too close.

“Fuck, Guan Shan, what the hell’s going on? You’re sweating in this pretty damn well air conditioned room,” He Tian slid his finger on Mo Guan Shan’s neck to prove his point, “and you’re all jumpy and nervous. So come on, spill it.”

“Ah?” Mo Guan Shan looked back at him annoyed and slapped the hand away, hating how he had loved that small touch just now. “Fuck, nothing’s going on… You’re too close, go away.”

But He Tian didn’t let it go. Of course he fucking didn’t. He stared at him, body unmoving. Mo Guan Shan knew that his determination was almost impossible to break. Shit. He sighed in defeat, and hissed through his teeth, trying to keep his voice down: “This is entirely your fucking fault!”

“What bullshit are you saying now?” He Tian said now annoyed instead. He watched Mo Guan Shan dig something from his pocket. The redhead glanced around them swiftly, looking satisfied that there were no eyes on them and slipped something on He Tian’s hand. There was a faint blush on Mo Guan Shan’s cheeks and He Tian gave him a confused look, checking the mysterious thing he had been handed, mouth falling slightly open once he recognized the item. Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. For real? He looked back at Mo Guan Shan.

“You… This…” he started, lost at words, “Is it in?”

The blush grew vivid on Mo Guan Shan’s face, reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. That was all He Tian needed to see to know.

“Oh fuck,” He Tian gulped, suddenly feeling his heart skip beats in his chest, excitement filling his entire body. “And… you’re giving me this? I can use it whenever I want to?”

“Stop fucking asking, I gave it to you willingly, didn’t I?” Mo Guan Shan said, regretting his decision already. Maybe it would be better to take it ba–

“S-shit,” Mo Guan Shan blurted out, his breath catching on his throat as He Tian pushed the button. He looked angrily at him. He Tian smirked, mischievous glint glowing in his dark eyes.

“Fuck, it’s really in there,” He Tian whispered and saw the brown eyes shooting daggers at him. The food arrived at the table and He Tian moved on his side, his smirk never dying off from his face during the meal. He teased Mo Guan Shan plenty, turning the device on and off randomly, the jolts and groans of the redhead amusing and definitely arousing him.

“Fuck, you won’t even let me eat without doing that, asshole?”

“I need to enjoy my present when it’s placed right there in front of me,” He Tian said, the words dropping from his lips as if they were the most obvious and important thing in his world right now. Mo Guan Shan looked around them, feeling the nonexistent eyes on him. He was sure everyone knew what was going on. Everyone must have noticed. Shit, he felt so shameful and dirty doing stuff like this in the public. What the hell had he thought? This was all crazy, he must have been out of his mind. He felt the buzz in his ass and looked at the half eaten meal in front of him. He was starting to feel the effects and it was humiliating. Fuck. He wanted to run away. He rubbed his fingers in the corner of his eyes and got up. He did his best to ignore everything, the pleasure, the growing heat, the growing erection, the stares. He turned to walk to the toilet. He Tian’s eyes followed him and just before he could slam the door shut, a hand took hold of it, holding it slightly open, and He Tian slipped in after him. He Tian locked the door behind him, making sure no one would bother them.

“No, fuck, go away–“ Mo Guan Shan couldn’t finish his words as He Tian smashed his lips on his. Mo Guan Shan whimpered in the kiss, so grateful that the toilets in the restaurant were actual rooms instead of stalls and looked clean and new. He Tian groped his ass and Mo Guan Shan bucked his hips forward, pretty sure he was already completely hard.

“Fuck, you’re too much for me to handle,” He Tian groaned on his lips, rubbing the front of Mo Guan Shan’s pants.

“Ahhh, He Tian…” Mo Guan Shan whined, lost in the pleasure. “Touch me…”

He Tian captured those sweet lips, it was all he needed to hear. He opened the front of the pants and let them slide on the floor, wrapping his hand around Mo Guan Shan’s already leaking cock. He pumped up and down slowly.

“Keep your voice down,” He Tian said, reminding the other where they were.

Mo Guan Shan voiceless moans and soft breaths filled the air, He Tian kissing the shell of his ear, licking the sensitive skin and sliding his tongue down on his neck. His hand worked on the cock, rubbing it gently, brushing over the tip, smearing the pre-come over the head. He slid his thumb over the slit, returning his hand to pump the full length. He went for all the spots he knew Mo Guan Shan enjoyed.

“No… He Tian… no, fuck…not like this… stop, stop the…” Mo Guan Shan said out of breath, trying to keep his voice low and quiet, hands gripping on He Tian's arms, but He Tian didn’t let him go. The pleasure was turning too much, the vibrations in his ass mixing with the perfectly placed touches on his cock, driving him absolutely crazy.

“What? Would you rather come deep in my hot, wet, slick mouth instead? This tongue to suck you empty and clean?” He Tian whispered on Mo Guan Shan’s ear, giving the ear a demonstrating lick. “In this mouth you like touching you so much?”

“Ahh, fuck,” Mo Guan Shan groaned as he couldn’t help but imagine it, feeling the words send him over the edge. He Tian held his cock, careful not to let any of his come spill on his clothes. Mo Guan Shan breathed out heavy, letting the ecstasy come down. He heard the water run from the tap and saw He Tian washing his hands. He pulled his pants up, grimacing at the thing still inside him.

“Okay, let’s go,” He Tian said his tone eager.

“Turn this fucking thing off,” Mo Guan Shan said, not enjoying the feeling at all after just coming.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“… I’m gonna take it out,” Mo Guan Shan said his face serious, going back to undo his pants. He Tian walked next to him, taking a hold of his wrist.

“Wait, wait, not yet.”

“Then turn it off.”

“… Fine. For now.”

He Tian opened the bathroom door and Mo Guan Shan walked straight outside, leaving He Tian to deal with the check. He started walking back to home, not caring he was leaving He Tian behind alone. He got few hundred meters from the restaurant before that fucking buzzing started again.

“Tsk, tsk, bad boys need to be punished,” Mo Guan Shan heard He Tian’s voice getting closer and an arm landed around his shoulder. “So how did public bathroom jerking off feel like? Excited still?”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh I will, should we just drop by that hotel over there?” He Tian pointed out the building over the street.

“You fucking serious? It’s less than five minutes ‘till home.”

“I am that fucking serious.”

Mo Guan Shan glanced at He Tian. He looked calm outside. He wondered what he was truly feeling. Excited mess? Probably. Guess he would find out soon.

“No, you can take four more minutes. It probably takes more time to check in, idiot.”

“Four minutes… Should we run?” He Tian offered as he grabbed a hold of Mo Guan Shan hand, dragging him in a slow run. Running was… shit, with the thing going on inside him like that and the movements of his body, maybe four minutes were too long.

They got in the entrance of the skyscraper and He Tian fumbled with the entrance code, hitting the wrong numbers twice. Mo Guan Shan pushed him away and hit the right code in, He Tian impatiently leading him to the elevator that was, lucky for them, on the first floor. They stepped in and as soon as the door shut closed, Mo Guan Shan was pushed against the wall, half hard cock pressing on his, hungry lips on his mouth, eager hands roaming all over his boy.

“Fuck, I can’t believe you let me do that,” He Tian breathed between the kisses. He nudged his crotch closer, rubbing their hard ons on each other. Mo Guan Shan moaned in the kiss, his hands going to grab He Tian’s ass, pulling him closer. The groan that left He Tian’s lips was low and erotic and fuck did it arouse him. Mo Guan Shan kneaded the ass enjoying their close proximity, the friction between their cocks making them both more eager. Mo Guan Shan didn’t touch He Tian’s ass like this often, but every time he did, He Tian sounded like he loved it. Maybe he should do it more often, he thougth. He felt up the ass more, He Tian’s lips sloppily yet hardly on his, strings of saliva hanging between their mouths as they parted for air. Mo Guan Shan slid his hands along the strong back, loving the feel of it under his palms. The opening doors broke them apart and He Tian was fast to grab Mo Guan Shan’s wrist and pull him hurriedly to their front door. He pulled Mo Guan Shan in after him and slammed the door shut.

“Take your clothes off in this fucking second,” He Tian said as his hands went to pull his own shirt off. They fumbled out of their clothes, the pieces of fabric dropped all over the living room floor as made their way to the bed, bodies tangled together on the way, lips sucking each other, bodies hot and burning for pleasure. He Tian threw Mo Guan Shan on the bed, turning him on his stomach and lifting his lips. He wanted to see it, see the thing inside him, buried inside that pleasurable place. He heard Mo Guan Shan groan at the rough handling but felt him stay put. He Tian grabbed a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s ass and stared at the visible part of the toy coming out from his hole. He traced his finger along the soft skin, he couldn’t feel the buzzing, but he knew the toy was on. He saw Mo Guan Shan cock hanging hard and couldn’t help but stroke it. Mo Guan Shan gasped in surprise and mumbled out few curses, his words turning into soft cries.

“Do you want me to pull it out?” He Tian asked, keeping his hand on the cock.

“You’re taking fucking forever,” Mo Guan Shan groaned against the sheets, lifting his ass in a better position.

He Tian licked his lips. This wasn’t a dream, was it? He let go of the cock and slid his hand slowly along the skin, his both hands now holding on the ass. His fingers pulled the string like thing hanging from the toy, Mo Guan Shan moaning at his touch right away and burying his face in the sheets. He Tian kept going slow, he could see the hole making room for the bigger part, the action arousing him to unbelievable lengths. He watched the toy slip out, first slowly, then push its way out completely and drop on the sheets. He Tian glanced at Mo Guan Shan, he could hear his heavy breathing, see his hands gripping on the sheets. He Tian loomed over him and turned him on his back. He hovered over him, their eyes locking for silent words. Want. Desire. Need. He Tian dove down to kiss Mo Guan Shan hungrily and felt a hand jerk his cock suddenly. He moaned in the kiss, loving absolutely everything happening right now.

“Guan Shan, fuck, I want you right now.”

“I told you, you’re taking fucking forever.”

He Tian grabbed the lube from the nightstand and coated his fingers with it. He pushed two in, Mo Guan Shan groaning at his touch. Fierce brown eyes looked at him.

“Make it fucking faster, I want your cock, now!”

He Tian groaned at those words, shit, he wanted to dive in even more now. He added a third finger in the tight hole, trying to loosen it up. He couldn’t take it anymore as he watched Mo Guan Shan squirm under him, trying to meet his fingers. He pulled his fingers out, Mo Guan Shan whimpering at the lost pressure. He Tian prepared himself, positioning himself on Mo Guan Shan’s entrance. Mo Guan Shan nodded at him, telling him to go on. He Tian pushed in slow, the tightness surrounding him feeling like heaven. He took a moment to enter all the way and adjust in the heat. He looked back at the now rather hazy eyes looking at him and marveled the body under him. Beautiful build and beautiful features. Gorgeous. He took a better hold of Mo Guan Shan’s hips before pulling out and pushing back in roughly.

Mo Guan Shan arched his back, loving the full feeling in his backside. He Tian’s cock was sending sparks all over his body. Fuck it felt good, the pleasure he got from this man was everything he wanted. He felt his cock tremble, pre-come leaking on his stomach. His hand found his length and he pumped eagerly, making himself even more out it. He was pretty sure he had moaned He Tian’s name out loud in the heat of the moment since all of a sudden there were greedy lips on his. The lips sucked on fiercely, tongue sliding along his neck, the wet trace of saliva mixing with his sweat. He Tian licked his nipples and Mo Guan Shan held his breath. It was so good, the tongue circling his nipples was adding on all the pleasure. He wouldn’t last much longer. He held his cock stronger, feeling the perfect pressure in his ass, all the good spots being touched inside him.

“He Tian… Tian…” Mo Guan Shan cried out quietly, his free hand finding the black hair and gripping it between his fingers. His hips met He Tian’s thrusts, fuck he loved that cock in his ass. He closed his eyes, trying to make most of all the pleasure.

“Guan Shan, cum for me babe,” He Tian breathed hot on his chest, sucking on his nipple. As the lips travelled to his neck and a wet tongue traced back and forth on the crook of his neck, Mo Guan Shan felt himself spill it, unable to hold his orgasm any longer. He breathed heavy as he felt the pounding in and out of his ass, opening his eyes to look at He Tian. He slid his hand from the black hair to the nape, and pulled He Tian to meet his lips.

“Come inside,” Mo Guan Shan said low on the lips, and he felt He Tian’s deep thrusts turn into small movements, his cock buried deep as he rolled his hips. Mo Guan Shan groaned as he felt He Tian’s cock twitch inside him. He Tian moaned loud as he rode his orgasm and dropped on top of Mo Guan Shan, breath uneven and hard. Slowly after, He Tian rolled next to him, pulling out in the action, Mo Guan Shan feeling the come leaking out. He grimaced at the unpleasant, dirty, yet somehow satisfying feeling. He combed his fingers through his red hair, eyes on the ceiling. That had been pretty damn good fuck. He let out a satisfied sigh.

“That’s all you’re getting for Christmas,” Mo Guan Shan said after a moment.

“… Are you saying there’s no more sex on Christmas?” He Tian asked slightly shocked. No. That wouldn’t do.

“… Are you an idiot?”

There was a short silence.

“Oh, you mean that,” He Tian said, figuring it out and pointing at the toy forgotten at the end of the bed, still buzzing next to their feet.

“Well, I don’t think I could ask for anything better,” He Tian continued, turning on his side, facing Mo Guan Shan a smile on his lips. “It was pretty damn good surprise.”

“Good. Glad someone enjoyed it,” Mo Guan Shan said, stealing a glance of those dark eyes. He felt a small, satisfied happiness bubble inside him.

“Yeah, like you didn’t,” He Tian teased him, his hand going to grab Mo Guan Shan’s ass.

“… Fuck, I’m not doing it again,” Mo Guan Shan groaned, making his thoughts loud and clear.

“We’ll see about that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my plan for a Christmas fic, but I then realized it could fit as a chapter for this fic, and be part of the event, so here you go. I have a few other prompts written for TianShan Christmas Event, so check them out when they come out if you're interested. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think! 5th ch will come out on 31st ;)


	5. After thinking out loud

He Tian knocked on the door. He shifted his weight from leg to another, feeling the impatient hurry inside him. What the fuck was taking so long? He rang the bell a second time. He leaned his other hand on the wall, the annoyance growing in him. He was about to knock on the door once more when he heard a click.

“Oh, He Tian –“

He Tian barged in not bothering to take his shoes off. He glanced at the now empty couch, a flash of red hurrying in the way of Jian Yi’s bedroom.

“Oh no you won’t!” He Tian said and ran after, barely managing to the door before it would have shut right in front of his face. He tore the door open from Mo Guan Shan’s grip and stepped in, closing the door after him. Mo Guan Shan took a few steps back, the look on his face as annoyed as the one on He Tian’s.

“What the fuck are you doing here? I’m taking you back home, dammit,” He Tian said taking a step closer.

Mo Guan Shan kept the distance, taking a step back and balled his hands on fists. The fight had been a stupid, silly thing, he knew it. But He Tian had managed to piss him off after a fucking bad day at work. He felt slightly embarrassed for running out from home like that, but fuck… Rude words had turned into even worse as things had escalated pretty fast as often with their fights, and Mo Guan Shan had stormed out, not giving a fuck. That had been two days ago. Mo Guan Shan had spent those two nights bunking at Jian Yi’s place. Jian Yi had been rather surprised, and perhaps not so happy that Mo Guan Shan had no idea how long he would be staying, but he had allowed his friend to stay anyway.

“Fuck, you guys, this is my home,” came a frustrated voice from the living floor. There was a kick on the door.

Mo Guan Shan watched He Tian’s emotionless face suspiciously, ready for whatever might be coming.

“C’mon Guan Shan, let’s go,” He Tian said offering his hand.

Mo Guan Shan puffed a small, mocking laugh through his nose.

“Go back home by yourself, I’m not fucking coming.”

“Ah?! You…” He Tian stepped closer, making Mo Guan Shan back against the wall, “… are coming with me.” His eyes were cold and threatening.

“You don’t scare me, asshole.”

“Good,” He Tian said low and grabbed on Mo Guan Shan’s wrist strongly, pulling the other after him. The redhead fought him, desperately trying to pull back, trying to get his hand free. He Tian slammed the door open, startling Jian Yi who was now talking on the phone, probably complaining to Zhan Zheng Xi about everything.

“We’re going now, later,” He Tian glanced at Jian Yi, making his way to the front door.

“Fuck! Fucker!! Let me go, I’m not going anywhere!” Mo Guan Shan half shouted while struggling in the hold. He Tian turned to face him, their bodies close, finger pointing under his jaw.

“No,” He Tian said his voice icy, eyes dark and vicious. “Now shut up. We’ll talk later.”

Mo Guan Shan gulped. Shit. He had really pissed him off now. He groaned out frustrated, frown deep on his face as he pulled his trapped arm few more times before giving up. Fucking fuck.

 

He Tian waited for a taxi to pass them. He glanced at Mo Guan Shan standing next to him. He was sulking. He Tian sighed and let go of his wrist, Mo Guan Shan immediately rubbing over the spot with his other hand. Guess he had hold onto it a bit rougher than necessary.

“Does it hurt?” He Tian asked trying to look apologetic. He glanced at the wrist, the skin slightly redder than normally. Mo Guan Shan averted his eyes, not bothering with a reply.

Finally a taxi pulled over and He Tian told the driver the destination. Mo Guan Shan stared out of the window, ignoring He Tian next to him. He Tian looked at the passing sceneries, glancing at Mo Guan Shan a few times. The scowl on his face was deep and his body language tense and ready for a fight. As the taxi pulled over Mo Guan Shan was fast out the vehicle. He walked to the elevator, waiting for it to arrive on the first floor. He Tian caught up with him soon after, sparing him an annoyed glance. The silence was heavy around them, the elevator taking forever to reach their floor. He Tian stared at Mo Guan Shan, who, instead, stared at the door. Their fight had been pretty damn stupid, Mo Guan Shan getting angry over such a small thing. Mo Guan Shan probably knew it too. He Tian knew he wasn’t the tidiest person, sometimes leaving his stuff lying around the house, not doing laundry, not cooking, not cleaning, hell, he didn’t do that much house work. So, when Mo Guan Shan had come back home from a long, tiring day at work filled with shitty and annoying customers and was greeted with the attempts of He Tian cookings in the kitchen, the dirty dishes filling the sink, the counters cleaned half heartedly, the dirty laundry piling up in the bathroom, few of his clothes spread on the couch, (and fuck, what else, the dusts sparks flying in the air?) the redhead had turned on his heels, telling him he was fucking done and left the house. Maybe He Tian’s unthoughtful remarks about how his day had been so boring had something to do with it too. He Tian had stared at their front door confused, oblivious of what was happening. Later the evening, when he was just about to get troubled over the fact that his redhead hadn’t returned home, he had gotten a text from Jian Yi asking him why Mo Guan Shan was at his place and actually staying over? He Tian had blinked at the words, the situation starting to make sense in his head. ‘What the actual fuck’ had been the words floating in his mind over and over again. He had decided to give Mo Guan Shan a day to cool off his head, he himself being a good boyfriend for once and cleaning up after his own mess. But as another long day and long night passed and he did not see his redhead, he was fucking done.

Anyways, it had been and was a fucking stupid fight and they both knew it, no matter how annoying everything was right now.

“Fuck, Guan Shan, you can’t still be angry,” He Tian started, following the other man in the kitchen. “I know it’s not fair leaving all the house chores for you to do after working so many hours, but you know how I am,” he continued, shrugging at his own words. He heard Mo Guan Shan sigh. “I’ll try doing my share, though, we both know it probably won’t be that much.”

Mo Guan Shan looked at the now clean kitchen.

“Did you actually do this by yourself or hire someone to do it?”

“Does it matter?”

Mo Guan Shan huffed annoyed. Shit. He knew it was pointless.

“Fuck, I know this is fucking stupid, but it just makes me so angry sometimes! I don’t want to clean the whole fucking house when I get back from work, so at least keep out from the fucking kitchen, ok? It’s my territory, don’t touch it, you somehow manage to make destruction when you step in here.”

“And here I was trying to be a nice boyfriend and cook a meal for you once.”

“What?”

“Ok. I’ll stay out of the kitchen.”

“You fucking better.”

Mo Guan Shan walked to the living room, indicating that the conversation was over. But He Tian wasn’t done with him. Not yet. He saw Mo Guan Shan grab the game controller, turning the device and tv on and resuming the game he had been playing recently. He Tian lit up a smoke, watching the character run on the screen. He stood behind the couch, blowing the smoke next to Mo Guan Shan.

“Fuck off, I hate that,” the redhead spat out quietly, his eyes glued on the screen.

He Tian narrowed his eyes, sighed and moved back to the kitchen to finish his cigarette. He watched the now clean kitchen and wondered why he was such a shitty cook. But then again, it didn’t really matter, did it. He had Mo Guan Shan. He put the cigarette out on the ashtray on the table and returned back to the living room. He leaned his elbows on the back of the couch, his face near Mo Guan Shan’s. His eyes followed his features, his short red hair, sharp eyes, strong jaw, lean but muscular arms, long fingers pushing the buttons on the controller eagerly. He was a beautiful man. Moody, but sexy. Intriguing and alluring. No one could tempt him like he could and no one could deal with him like he could. He meant the world to him.

“I love you Guan Shan,” He Tian found himself saying out loud suddenly. He surprised even himself, blinking at his own sudden confession. Shit, he wasn’t supposed to say that at all.

Mo Guan Shan stared at the words that appeared on the screen.

“… Fuck… Shit, look what you’ve done,” Mo Guan Shan groaned at the screen, the words ‘game over’ written in white appearing on the black background. He stared at them. He didn’t know what else to do. He felt his pulse grow faster, his body growing heavy, he felt he couldn’t move an inch. Fuck. Did he just hear it right? Was it just his imagination? He wanted to turn his head, look into the dark eyes, confirm those words really left that mouth.

“Game over, huh? Sucks for you,” He Tian said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible to cover the nervousness in his voice. He grabbed a fistful of the red hair and pulled it, turning Mo Guan Shan’s head slightly so he could meet those surprised, gaping lips in a kiss. But Mo Guan Shan didn’t respond at him, and He Tian felt himself growing insecure. He let his lips linger, desperate for acceptance. He was bare. He had done it unconsciously, he knew he could take it back, make a joke out of it, tell Mo Guan Shan to forget it, but shit, fuck, he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to because he wanted this man more than anything. There just wasn’t a good enough reason to back off. His fingers brushed over a few strands of the red hair, lips hovering nearby, eyes meeting Mo Guan Shan’s for a brief moment. He saw Mo Guan Shan lift his hand, the hand getting closer and closer. He curled his own fingers around the red hair. He wondered if the hand would push him away? Pull him closer? The touch landing on his nape was warm, the hand brushing over his skin gently and gripping his hair, the hold insecure, wondering where to go from here. Take it all? Back away from everything? There was a small pressure, and He Tian leaned in, his lips on top of Mo Guan Shan’s. The kiss was hesitant, experimenting, unsure. He Tian felt a flick of tongue brush over his lips and he threw his leg over the back of the couch, climbing over the back and sitting on top Mo Guan Shan. Suddenly the kiss grew hungry, their lips looking for each others. Tongue lashed out to meet tongue, teeth accidently colliding in the middle of it all, lips sucked on lips and tongue, kisses travelling on the jaw and tongue tracing strongly over the skin. The air was suddenly feverish, all of their clothes a bother, breathing turning thick and heavy, panting of air loud and clear in the room. He Tian pulled his shirt off and tore Mo Guan Shan’s away from him. The game controller dropped on the floor with a light clank, the black screen and the words ‘game over’ still decorating the now forgotten screen. He Tian dove down to kiss the bare chest, tracing his tongue along the tempting, hot skin. Mo Guan Shan moaned quietly as He Tian took his nipple in his mouth and sucked on it strongly, his saliva wetting the pink skin all over. Mo Guan Shan bucked his hips up as He Tian slid his tongue in circles, trying to get friction out of somewhere, trying to have something to rub against his already half hard cock. He Tian slid his hand on the chest, working his mouth on the nipple as his hand found Mo Guan Shan’s crotch. Mo Guan Shan groaned as he felt He Tian palm his erection through the fabric, the fingers going along the outlines of his length. Then there were impatient hands opening his pants, pulling them down, the hot mouth gone from his chest. Mo Guan Shan lifted his hips, making it easier for He Tian to pull the pants away. Suddenly he was lying all naked under He Tian, his boxers gone with everything else, and He Tian stroked his cock, strong and large hand gripping him perfectly. He cried out softly, tilting his head on left at the sweet feeling.

“Fuck, Mo Guan Shan, fuck, I love you so much,” He Tian breathed out, his hot breath falling on Mo Guan Shan’s cheek. He licked the cheek kissing it right after and made his way to Mo Guan Shan’s ear. His hand worked steady on the cock, smearing the pre-come now leaking from the tip on his hand, making his movements easier with it. Fuck his pants were in the way, why couldn’t they just miraculously disappear and be gone? He needed to feel his cock rubbing against his redhead’s. He bit Mo Guan Shan’s ear gently and reluctantly let go of him, straightening his back and swiftly removing his clothes. His cock was standing hard and proud and he gave it a few strong strokes, glancing at Mo Guan Shan lying on the couch. Fuck, he was too much, too perfect for him, he wanted to have all of him. But, he was already his, wasn’t he? Wasn’t he? He watched Mo Guan Shan’s feverish eyes roam his body from head to toe and he loved it. He climbed back on top of Mo Guan Shan locking lips with him. They kissed eagerly, savoring the taste of each other, not wanting to let go. Suddenly He Tian offered the redhead his fingers and Mo Guan Shan glanced at him, not so excited of the idea.

“Where’s the fucking lube?”

“I’ll use it, but let me do this for now.”

Mo Guan Shan, a bit reluctantly, opened his mouth to lick at to those fingers. He took a hold of the hand and dipped few of them in his mouth. He sucket at the long digits in his mouth, trying to gather up as much saliva as he could. He Tian looked at Mo Guan Shan sucking his fingers, the expression on Mo Guan Shan’s face exciting him to unbelievable lengths. He groaned as he felt the tongue circle over his fingers, wondering how an action like this could be so arousing. Mo Guan Shan let the hand go, strings of saliva following the fingers that pulled out from his mouth. He Tian took the now wet fingers on Mo Guan Shan ass. He spread the cheeks apart slightly, looking at Mo Guan Shan’s reaction as he entered the first one. He saw his cock twitch and heard his breath catch on his throat as he moved it deeper, going in and out of the tight hole.

“Touch yourself,” He Tian said. He saw Mo Guan Shan take a hold of his hard cock and added a second one. The moan he let out was turning He Tian on, and he pumped his fingers in and out, trying to stretch out the hole for something bigger. He felt Mo Guan Shan relax with each push and a moment later added a third one, watching Mo Guan Shan’s eyes fly closed at the touch. He groaned at the response, loving how Mo Guan Shan was feeling it so much.

“Ah, fuck, get your dick inside now,” Mo Guan Shan whined as he felt the fingers still work him. “Get the lube and fucking fast.”

“Don’t worry,” He Tian said as he took his fingers out and reached for the living room table, grabbing the lube under a magazine, “It’s right here.”

“Why the fuck is the lube in here?”

“Because, I jerked off yesterday night on this very couch while thinking of you?”

Mo Guan Shan felt himself blush at the words and watched the small flush on He Tian’s face. Why was he the one blushing?

“Say it again,” He Tian said while he poured the lube on his cock.

“What?”

“What you said just now.”

Mo Guan Shan watched him and it dawned on him. He smirked cockily.

“Oh? You liked that?”

“Say it,” He Tian repeated his words and stroked his own cock, showing the redhead just what it was he was missing. Mo Guan Shan licked over his lips, anticipation high in the air. He felt the electricity in those dark, seducing, irresistible eyes. He felt the tip of He Tian’s cock on his entrance, just a bit more and it would be so good. He moved his hips slightly, enjoying the light touches on his ass. But He Tian didn’t move further.

“Fuck, put your cock in,” Mo Guan Shan managed to breath out as he felt a strong push, a loud moan following his lips right after. “Ahhh, damn you…”

“I know you love it,” He Tian half groaned as he patiently waited to adjust in the tightness, gently rolling his hips few times just the way he knew Mo Guan Shan liked it. He started to move out slowly, bringing the pace faster, their skin slapping against each other with each push. Mo Guan Shan locked eyes with He Tian’s and bit down on his lower lip, trying to prevent even few of his lewd moans. He Tian leaned in to kiss him and Mo Guan Shan wrapped his legs behind the strong back, giving the other a better access in his ass. He felt the cock slide even further inside him and brush over that sweet place, the place where he loved being touched so much. Fuck, he couldn’t prevent his breathing stopping for a second. He Tian bit on the redhead’s jaw gently, knowing he had found that spot. He aimed his thrusts deep, pulling only slightly out and rolling his hips every now and then, keeping the pace as steady as possible. He felt the long legs wrapped behind his back pull him closer, begging to dive in stronger. He grabbed a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s cock, brushing his thumb over the tip, repeating the action again and again. He listened to the hard breath falling from Mo Guan Shan’s lips, the small whimpers leaving his mouth, and He Tian kissed him again, kissed those lips he loved so much, loved how they always kissed him back with so much emotion.

“Ah, don’t stop… fuck, so good…” Mo Guan Shan mumbled on his lips, enjoying every touch on his body. “Shit… gonna… ahh… Tian…”

He Tian felt the body on his arms tremble and still, come dripping over his fingers on Mo Guan Shan’s stomach. He squeezed the ass with his other hand, thrusting inside that sweet, hot tightness.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” He Tian breathed out and licked some of the come from his fingers, his cock still pushing in and out. He was close, he knew it would take only few more thrusts and he would shoot it. “Can I come inside?”

Mo Guan Shan looked at him through half closed lids. He was spent and satisfied and said the only words that came in his mind: “I want you to.” He saw He Tian’s pupils dilate at his words, his thrusts turning small and deep and he felt him shoot it. Mo Guan Shan listened to the deep, low moan that dropped from He Tian’s lips, thinking how arousing his voice sounded. Fuck, he loved that deep voice and those sexy moans. He Tian bent down to kiss Mo Guan Shan, his cock still buried deep inside, twitching and pulsing and they took a moment to bask in the afterglow. When He Tian was about to pull out, Mo Guan Shan felt himself panic slightly.

“W-Wait! Don’t pull out yet!” Mo Guan Shan tore his lips from He Tian’s hastily. “Give me something, I don’t want to stain the couch!”

He Tian picked up the closest thing, the thing being Mo Guan Shan’s t-shirt and took it on his ass as he pulled out.

“Fuck, there’s fucking tissues on the table, couldn’t you get those instead? Asshole,” Mo Guan Shan said scowling at the other, feeling the come leaking out on his shirt. He cleaned most of it, standing up to get the tissues himself. He wiped his chest clean and walked to the toilet, cleaning himself more properly. He dressed up on loose sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt. When he came back he saw He Tian smoking in the kitchen again and glancing at his way. He ignored him and relaxed on the couch, fetching the game controller and starting the game from his last save. He heard He Tian close the bathroom door and return in clean clothes after a while. He strolled back to the couch and made himself comfortable next to Mo Guan Shan, his head resting on the redhead’s thigh, watching the game he was playing.

“Your hip is so tough,” he complained and picked up the small pillow from the floor, placing it between his head and the thigh.

“I am a man, you know.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

Time passed slowly, the clock ticking on the wall, two pair of eyes watching the game being played on the big screen all the while.

“Happy new year, Guan Shan,” He Tian said suddenly, glancing up at the redhead’s face.

Mo Guan Shan blinked and looked at the clock on the wall. It was midnight.

“Aa, yeah, happy –“ Mo Guan Shan started, the sudden loud noises from outside catching his attention. He looked at the large windows. He couldn’t see the fireworks from where he was sitting on, but he could see lights flash dimly. A mix of yellow, red, green, blue… There was a soft touch on his nape, He Tian's eyes telling him to bend down. He placed the controller next to him, making sure to pause the game before he let his head be led down. Mo Guan Shan gulped down nervously, bracing himself for what he was about to say.

“He Tian,” Mo Guan Shan’s voice was barely a whisper right on top of He Tian’s lips, and he breathed in nervously with his next words, “I love you...”

He pressed down on the lips, wanting to suppress whatever response He Tian was going to give him. Mo Guan Shan felt his heart race, thumbing so loud in his chest he was sure even He Tian could hear it. He let his lips slide softly over He Tian’s, bringing his hand in the black hair, massaging his fingers through the dark strands. The sounds from outside kept going on and their kisses repeating one after another. He Tian slid his hand through the red hair before dropping it down and Mo Guan Shan took it as a moment to pull away. He looked at He Tian and brushed his fingers softly over his handsome features before smiling at him slightly. “Happy new year.”

Mo Guan Shan glanced outside, he couldn't bare staring anymore at He Tian's happy, slowly smug turning smile. Fuck, his heart was never going to slow down at this rate, was it? One after another the colors were still lighting up the buildings nearby.

“Wanna go check if we can see them from the balcony?” He Tian said as he sat up, rising up to stand next to the couch.

“Y-yeah,” Mo Guan Shan said, pretty sure he was blushing all over because of the words he had said out loud. He followed after He Tian anyway and watched him grab a blanket from the chair and open the door. The air was cold and hit their skin rough, making shivers travel all over their bodies.

“Come here,” He Tian said and threw the blanket over his shoulders, telling Mo Guan Shan to step under the blanket as well. Mo Guan Shan hesitated for a moment, finding the action somehow embarrassing but did as told anyway, his body enjoying the warmth of He Tian right away. They walked next to the railing and glanced around, spotting the fireworks bright and clear on their right between the two tall buildings.

“Wow, you can actually see them from here,” Mo Guan Shan said impressed.

He Tian watched his eyes glow in the color of the fireworks and leaned closer, capturing Mo Guan Shan's lips on his and pulling him closer, wanting all of his warmth.

“I love you Guan Shan,” He Tian murmured quietly, the colors reflecting on the tall building behind the redhead. Mo Guan Shan watched him in silence and kissed him once more before going back to watch the fireworks. He Tian stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around Mo Guan Shan's shoulder together with the blanket.

“Fuck…” He Tian breathed out on the red hair. He was happy. Shit, he felt so happy. He rubbed his face on Mo Guan Shan’s nape and kissed it lightly, leaning his cheek in the red hair, glancing at the lights sparkling and disappearing in the dark sky. Fuck, was it okay for him to feel this happy?

“… Fuck, why the hell are you getting hard again?!”

“I just love you too fucking much.”

“…”

“Let me fuck you again.”

“…”

“Guan Shan, first fuck of the year, I bet you come first,” He Tian’s said teasingly, his hand travelling on Mo Guan Shan’s bare chest under the blanket. He traced it further, feeling up Mo Guan Shan’s crotch.

“… Okay, let’s go,” He Tian said, his tone suddenly very serious as he felt up Mo Guan Shan's half hard erection.

“Fuck, my ass hurts already, ah! Don’t rub my dick,” Mo Guan Shan squirmed under the touch. He couldn’t deny that he wanted He Tian as much as he wanted him. Fuck, this man was all he wanted, and he would let him touch him all over. He grabbed He Tian’s cock in revenge, making the other man moan in surprise.

“Shit, I want you to suck me,” He Tian breathed hoarsely on his ear. It sent shivers on Mo Guan Shan's spine.

“I’ll give it 150% back to you, I promise.” Mo Guan Shan could feel the confident smirk in his ear.

“I’m not doing anything here in the freezing cold,” Mo Guan Shan fought down a moan as he felt the hand trace his manhood.

“Then we better hurry inside,” He Tian said voice low and seductive, pulling Mo Guan Shan after him. They laid down on the bed, lost in kisses and pleasure, the fireworks lighting up the apartment dimly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year all you lovely readers❤ Let’s hope 2018 will be a good one.  
> As always, thank you for reading! Drop a comment if you liked this chapter (to give me some motivation to write the next one?)


	6. After craving

Mo Guan Shan buried his face in the pillow, feeling wide awake despite just being woken up. Fuck, what the hell had that dream been just now? He searched blindly for his phone and looked at the bright screen, the light hurting his eyes. 2pm, still two hours before his shift would start. He rolled onto his side, groaning as his rock hard cock rubbed against the sheets. He turned to lean his face on He Tian’s pillow, feeling his face heat up slightly as he inhaled the scent in while his hand slipped inside his boxers. He had to jerk off, the dream was too vivid in his mind. His hand pulled gently his length as he kept thinking of what he had just seen. He bit his lower lip feeling slightly ashamed, thinking when was the last time he had had to touch himself like this? Alone in his bed, finding sexy dreams like the one he had just seen to be the source of his arousal. Fucking He Tian, being gorgeous and confident, sexy asshole like that even in his dreams. He sped up his movements, thinking how He Tian’s touch had travelled on his body in his dream, his voice teasing and demanding. So what if they hadn’t fucked in a bit over a week, he shouldn’t be in this state, right? His free hand travelled over his chest, fingers lingering on his nipple. He hovered over the sensitive skin, remembering the way He Tian had teased it on his dream. It had been so good. Maybe it really had been too long since he had felt his touch on him. Shit, if only he was here now, he could enjoy He Tian’s hands travelling on his lusty and horny body instead of feeling himself up like this. Fuck their unmatching schedules. He moaned, the sound muffled in the pillow. He held his cock a little stronger, feeling his release getting closer. He imagined it was He Tian’s hand on him, fingers travelling along his length, massaging a little lower, fingers ending up exploring a lot further. The waves of heat ran along his skin, the peak getting closer and closer. Fuck. He felt the sticky come cover his hand. He took a few deep breaths before rolling on to his back and grabbing a few tissues from the night stand. He wiped his hand clean, crumbling the paper. He was about to throw it on the trash bin nearby, but decided otherwise. He should definitely flush it down the toilet, not leave He Tian any evidence of what he had just done. He would probably never hear the end of the teasing otherwise. He lay down on the bed a little longer, the feeling of unsatisfied arousal lingering in air. There was zero chance of him jerking off like that twice. Hell no. He got up and walked to the shower, getting ready for work, making sure to flush the used tissues down the pipes.

 

The day passed in a haze, Mo Guan Shan finishing his shift a little after midnight. It was close to 1am when he reached home, the elevator taking way too long for his liking to reach the floor they lived in. He Tian was better not be asleep yet. Not that Mo Guan Shan really cared though. If he was sleeping he sure as hell wouldn’t be for long. The dream he had seen had been bothering him throughout the day, popping in his mind every now and then and replaying in his head during the silent hours, the scenes turning more and more realistic every time. It had gone from He Tian fucking him senseless into the mattress to He Tian sucking him and playing with his cock on every possible way, then suddenly it was Mo Guan Shan fucking him instead, which didn’t really happen that often, and then He Tian yet again having his wicked way with him. He had had to calm down his half hard cock multiple times during the day. He had never been so happy that it had been a silent day working alone in the kitchen. He didn’t know what the fuck his body was up to, but he was totally ready to get rid of all of the unnecessary horniness. And what was best, was that he already had an idea just how he would do it. He opened the door leading inside their apartment, walking to the living room. He Tian was sitting on the couch absorbed in his laptop, the sound of fingers tapping on the keyboard echoing silently in the room. Mo Guan Shan dropped his stuff on the floor and walked to the night stand, his hand grabbing a condom and lube from it. He walked straight to He Tian, dropping the items next to him and lifting the laptop from his lap, placing it on the table next to the couch.

“Hey, what the hell Guan Shan I was…” He Tian started, words trailing off as Mo Guan Shan stripped his pants off and straddled He Tian’s hips instead. He bucked his hips slightly forward, rubbing his already half hard cock on He Tian’s crotch, making sure he was well aware of what was going to happen next. He took his hand on the dark hair and kissed the amazed man. He suppressed a chuckle, thinking it was so amusing seeing an expression like that on He Tian’s face. His other hand went confidently to rub over He Tian’s cock, pressing his palm on the length resting under the fabric, grabbing on a little stronger to trace the outlines of his cock. He could feel He Tian take a hold of his hips and kiss back curiously, probably very interested in what was going to happen next. It wasn’t that often that Mo Guan Shan took the lead like this after all.

Mo Guan Shan took his hand on the waistline of He Tian’s sweats, finger sliding along the skin and brushing over the trail of dark hair leading to his boxers. He broke the kiss staying put right in front the parted, waiting lips. He looked up and met dark eyes. He Tian’s pupils were large, arousal obvious in his sultry eyes. Mo Guan Shan led his hand further, keeping the eye contact as he took a hold of the hardening member. He heard a small gasp and could tell He Tian held his breath. Excitement growing stronger he moved his hand slow, fingers tapping gently on the length every now and then. He could feel the occasional light jolts in He Tian’s body, he was clearly liking it. Good. Mo Guan Shan licked over his lips teasingly, satisfied as He Tian’s gaze followed after his tongue. That’s right, look more. More closely. Want this body more. Fuck, I’ll make you want me. Mo Guan Shan leaned in and moved to nibble He Tian’s ear, sucking the shell slightly between his teeth. He heard a heated groan close to his ear and He Tian tilted his head slightly, giving Mo Guan Shan a better access on his side. Mo Guan Shan took his time, tongue licking and slipping behind the shell of the ear, teeth nibbling the sensitive skin as his hand worked the now hard cock. His touch went up and down before he held his grip close to the tip, rubbing over the sensitive spot, swirling his thump over the head. He could feel He Tian’s hands slip from his waist to grab his ass and Mo Guan Shan unintentionally pushed his hips forward, trapping his hand in awkward position. The sigh that fell from his lips on He Tian’s hair was low and almost soundless. He Tian’s hands massaged him gently, long and strong fingers travelling on top of the thin fabric, and fuck, it was such a turn on as those fingers slid between his clothed buttocks. Fucking boxers, restricting the amazing touch too much for his liking.

“Hands off,” Mo Guan Shan breathed hot on He Tian’s hair as the man tried to pry under the fabric.

“Fuck, it’s so hot,” He Tian groaned still fully clothed under Mo Guan Shan, his hands going still and returning back to Mo Guan Shan’s hips.

“...”

“I was in such a good flow writing my paper just now too…”

“I think you’re already in a completely different flow,” Mo Guan Shan said, hand going to take the lube next to them.

“Yeah. Fuck you’re unbelievable, seducing me like this.”

Mo Guan Shan decided to ignore those words, hell, he had probably done just that. He didn’t want to think about it, he wanted to fuck, not think and end up blushing or some other stupid bullshit and let He Tian take the control in the heat of the moment. Hell no, not going to happen. He made himself more comfortable, standing on his knees He Tian’s thighs still between his legs. He poured some lube on his fingers, He Tian’s intense gaze following all of his actions closely. Mo Guan Shan mumbled out some curse words, feeling slightly impatient as he stickied his fingers with the lube. He took his hand behind his back, going straight inside his boxers. The lube was getting on the fabric, slightly smearing on his ass, but he didn’t care. Right now it didn’t matter. He looked down at He Tian, wanting to see his reaction so bad.

He Tian, mesmerized, watched Mo Guan Shan in anticipation, lips falling slightly apart as he felt Mo Guan Shan’s body jolt slightly on top of him. One in. He saw his wrist moving slightly, the underwear fabric going up and down with the movements. Shit, why did he leave them on? He wanted to see, have a better look at the fingers disappearing inside. If Mo Guan Shan was going to do something amazingly good as this, he should be allowed to enjoy his fullest. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling the underwear down on Mo Guan Shan’s thighs, watching hungry as his hard cock bounced free from under the fabric. Fuck he wanted to suck his cock, lick his body all over, feel him come deep in his throat. Just to fucking touch him in any possible way. But if he wasn’t allowed to touch his front right now, he wanted to see more of Mo Guan Shan touching himself. He put his hand on Mo Guan Shan’s back and pulled him closer. He wanted to see all of the sweet things that were happening on his backside right now.

“Fuck, I told you no touching.” Mo Guan Shan said surprised and breathy, free hand going to grip the back of couch.

He Tian could feel the hard cock poking on his chest. “I want to see, keep going.”

Mo Guan Shan pushed his finger in and out, feeling the muscles tighten around his fingers. Fuck, those words definitely didn’t turn him on. He felt He Tian’s hands land behind his thighs and stoke them slowly for a moment. Shit, didn’t he just say no touching? He added a second finger, moaning slightly in the direction of He Tian’s neck. He had to lean his arm on the couch to be more comfortable, his body now touching a lot more of He Tian’s. He worked his fingers in and out, feeling some kind of shuffling going on under him. He glanced in the direction and saw He Tian working on his own length. Mo Guan Shan groaned at the sight, face heating slightly. He couldn’t help thinking how inviting that cock looked like. He added a third finger, and shit, was he always this tight? He felt so full, mind going wild at the thought of what was still to come. It was getting harder to breath, his cock craving for touch, ass wanting for something more. He pushed his fingers in a little rougher, gasping at the fullness and the sudden wet bite he felt on his collarbone. There was a strong tongue and trace of teeth on his skin, every cell in his body concentrating on the tingle it sent over his body. He held his fingers in, breath catching at the feeling of the teeth and lips sucking, marking him.

“You’re so fucking hot Guan Shan…” He Tian breathed feverishly on Mo Guan Shan. The scene in front of his was so arousing, so torturing. He wanted to throw this body on the couch and go all out.

It was too fucking much, Mo Guan Shan had had enough. He withdrew his fingers, getting rid of the boxers and throwing his own shirt somewhere before grabbing on He Tian’s pants and pulling them over his knees, He Tian kicking them away around his ankles. Mo Guan Shan straddled He Tian’s hips again and watched his flexing muscles as he stripped his shirt off, heated eyes appearing under the fabric, glancing seductively at him. Shit, He Tian had an amazing body, who hell allowed him to be so sexy?

“Fuck I want you,” Mo Guan Shan groaned as he picked the condom he had left next to them earlier.

He Tian unable to help himself attacked Mo Guan Shan’s chest, lips and tongue sucking vigorously everywhere possible, finally feeling skin on skin, listening the sweet moans of Mo Guan Shan. He played with his nipple, sucking on the hardening bud, tongue sliding up and down. A hand gripping his cock stopped him momentarily and he felt the roll of a condom. Guess Mo Guan Shan wasn’t in the mood of cleaning up all the mess afterwards. Mo Guan Shan guided his hips over He Tian’s cock, the tip touching his entrance temptingly. Should he go fast? Teasingly slow? He adjusted his hips lightly, the tip of the cock brushing over his hole, small shivers running on his skin. So close. He licked his lips, slowly going down all the way, closing his eyes in the moment to enjoy the pleasure the fullest. He Tian’s cock was making its way inside him, moving so perfectly against him and rubbing on his insides the way he loved. He Tian’s head fell back, his nape on the back of the couch. It took him all of his control not to push his hips upwards, go faster inside the heat. Mo Guan Shan was tight, the muscles surrounding him sucking him in with such a pleasurable way it was making him crazy. Buried all the way in, He Tian gripped on Mo Guan Shan’s hips, holding on to him with a slight force. His eyes roamed the hot, naked body on top of his. Mo Guan Shan was sweaty, cock dripping and body burning, breath hard on his lips. Just how could someone feel this good, look that good? Fucking illegal.

Mo Guan Shan’s breath fell heavy and he lifted his hips slightly, the weight of his body on his knees. He rolled his hips slightly, feeling the fullness, the tightness, the throbbing cock inside him. He could see He Tian’s eyes looking at him under those half closed lids as he moved his hips up and down slowly, feeling the cock sliding in and out with his movements. Fuck, he was so aroused, loving the angle the cock hit his insides. He Tian’s gaze was piercing, managing to send shivers along his spine, and the touch on his hips was hot, driving him go faster and slide more eagerly along the length. Ah, fuck it was so good. He Tian watched Mo Guan Shan work on top of him, cock bouncing slightly with his movement. He wanted to grab a hold of it already, pump it until the body on him shook from pleasure and moaned his name. He held onto the hips and leaned in. He couldn’t resist anymore, no, he just couldn’t. He attacked the chest once again, it was placed so temptingly right in front of his lips. His tongue swirled along the fine muscles, kissing Mo Guan Shan’s collarbone, sucking on his neck. He heard Mo Guan Shan moan heatedly, the muscles around his cock tightening momentarily. He was really feeling it, He Tian thought, hand going to support Mo Guan Shan’s back.

“Ahh… fuck, I told you…  no touching...”

He Tian sucked stronger, ignoring the words. Mo Guan Shan could say what the fuck he liked, he was going to make this body come and hard. Mo Guan Shan leaned slightly backwards, probably trying to flee his touch, the action changing the angle of the redhead’s ass meeting his cock and He Tian’s breath caught on his throat at the deepness he was suddenly buried into. Shit, that felt fucking good.

“Fuck, do that again,” He Tian breathed heavily on the chest, eyes falling closed.

Mo Guan Shan watched the small flush on He Tian’s cheeks and did as asked, riding the hard cock faster. After a few more of the deep touches, He Tian felt he was suddenly so close and he bit his lip in frustration, taking a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s weeping cock. Mo Guan Shan’s body jolted, muscles tightening strongly around He Tian’s cock and there was a short moment of lost movements. For a moment everything almost flooded over. Fuck, fuckfuckfuck, not yet. Regaining his senses, Mo Guan Shan rolled his hips, He Tian suddenly jerking his hips up to meet Mo Guan Shan halfway. The air was full of mixed moans as He Tian worked his hand on Mo Guan Shan’s cock, feeling the hot heat around his own length. Mo Guan Shan’s insides were gripping him, burying him so sweetly and deeply in the heat. The redhead’s lips landed on the crook of his neck and the uneven hot breath on his skin made him shiver. There was a soft tug in his hair and a quiet moan of his name near his ear and He Tian felt himself come. He felt Mo Guan Shan ride him through his orgasm, hips going up and down. He Tian’s teeth grazed the chest in front of him. Fuck, so good, so good, so good, Guan Shan… He kept pumping his hand holding Mo Guan Shan’s cock as he rode his own bliss, the soft cry near his ear telling him to grip stronger, harder. It didn’t take a lot more before he felt the come spill on his hand.

He Tian held Mo Guan Shan close and Mo Guan Shan nudged him slightly, He Tian’s now soft cock falling out from the tightness, a moment of displeasure flashing on the redhead’s face. He Tian didn’t let him go, feeling the sweaty mess on their skins and the heat slowly disappearing between them. Fuck, it was always a nice change when Mo Guan Shan did what he wanted. He could still tease him a bit about it. After all, he did love to see Mo Guan Shan blush and squirm under his touch.

“What the hell made you horny like that?” He Tian breathed out on Mo Guan Shan’s cheek. He rolled the condom off his now limp cock and dropped it on the floor next to his feet.

“W-what?” Mo Guan Shan blurted out, slightly caught off guard. He wasn’t expecting He Tian questioning him like that suddenly.

He Tian stilled, taking a better look of Mo Guan Shan’s face. Wait. What was that stuttering and faint blushing just now? What wasn’t he telling?

“What?! I can’t bounce on you but you can on me?” Mo Guan Shan said defensively.

“So this is how it feels like?”

“Did I excite you too much? Don’t want anything else from now on?”

“You know I want _all_ the possible ways,” He Tian said confidently, eyes searching for something on Mo Guan Shan’s face. “So, what was it? Thought of me the whole day? Been too long? Saw a weird dream?”

The red flush was fast back on Mo Guan Shan face.

“Oh~ Guan Shan, you’ve made me curious! Tell me everything,” He Tian gripped Mo Guan Shan closer, mischievous smile on his lips.

“No, fuck, let me go,” Mo Guan Shan tried to escape from He Tian’s hips. As expected, it wasn’t going to be so easy.

“You’re so cold, after such a show too,” He Tian said faking hurt.

“…You were definitely better on my dream...”

“What was that?”

“… Nothing!” Shit, why the hell did he say that out loud?!

“Is that so? So that’s how it is?” He Tian said smile turning dangerous as his hands went to grip Mo Guan Shan’s hips, “I guess we better have a round two to make you forget whatever it was that you saw then.”

“What the hell are you getting jealous of my dreams for?”

“This time it will be me doing everything Guan Shan, you can just take it easy.”

“No, fuck, wait, what the fuck?! It was you in the beginning with!”

He Tian shut the protesting lips, pulling Mo Guan Shan in a hungry kiss. Fuck, it had definitely been too long, he could feel a small excitement rising inside him already. He gripped the short red hair, hot mouth kissing him back eagerly. Mo Guan Shan’s tongue licked him back, teeth biting teasingly on his lower lip. Fuck, those brown eyes that looked at him were beautiful, so fierce and burning. He palmed Mo Guan Shan’s cock, grinning on the kiss as he felt Mo Guan Shan hold his breath for a moment. He pushed Mo Guan Shan on the sofa, looming over him, taking in the body under him. Shit, no matter how many times they did it, he always wanted to devour this body, let his touch travel on the skin again and again. If Mo Guan Shan hadn’t done what he had just now, he definitely would have after finishing his paper. Guess his redhead had beaten him in that, huh? His eyes roamed the bare chest, the marked collar bones, the red hair peeking behind the neck, his gaze stopping on those delicious, inviting lips. Fuck, so Mo Guan Shan even dreamt of him? He couldn’t believe it. Shit. It was all too good.

“Fuck, what the hell are you smiling so creepily for?”

“Just thinking of you.”

“What the fuck… “ Mo Guan Shan said awkwardly as he lifted his hand up, taking a hold of He Tian’s nape, “Get here already,” he mumbled quietly as he pulled him down in a heated kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this done a lot sooner than I expected, I’m surprised since I kind of struggled writing this. I actually kind of like this chapter. What do you think? How do you like Mo Guan Shan being more in charge? Share your thoughts with me! Next chapter is probably a bit longer one with a tiny bit of plot (unlike this sex filled chapter, not that I think you mind though? ;)).


	7. After possessiveness

 

He Tian leaned his back on the elevator wall as the doors shut closed. The day at school had been so annoying, girls fawning all over and trying so give their Valentine’s Day chocolates to him. He had politely turned them all down, telling them he appreciated their feelings but wasn’t looking for anyone to date anyone right now. Fuck, girls could be so persistent. One after another, why couldn’t they just leave him be every once in a while. It wasn’t even Valentine’s Day yet, so why the hell were they trying to give him stuff like that two days before the actual day? The reason probably was that Valentine’s Day was on Sunday this year and today was Friday, so guess it was their way of trying to play it safe? Make sure they had a chance of having a date on Sunday? Hah, good try. Like fuck he would do that, that day was reserved for someone else already. Someone who he actually _had_ been dating already for a while now. He couldn’t help the smirk that crept on his face when he thought about it, fetching the keys from his pocket and opening the door leading inside _their_ home. He Tian took his shoes off and hung his jacket on a hangar (only because his redhead had complained he was too messy lately, so he tried to make at least some kind of effort). The air in the apartment was surprisingly sweet, it felt like he had stepped in a café instead of arriving at home. Mo Guan Shan didn’t usually bake sweets since neither of them had that much of a sweet tooth. Wondering what was going on, He Tian made his way to the kitchen. Mo Guan Shan was clearly working on something, He Tian could tell as much from all the cups and pots left all around the counters, the kitchen in a rather messy state. Very, very unusual for Mo Guan Shan.

“Hey, I’m home~ What are you making?”

“Oh, you’re back,” Mo Guan Shan said, noticing He Tian walking towards him. Thoughts occupied with his work he dipped his index finger casually in the spatula, offering the dough to He Tian.

“Tell what you think.”

He Tian, a bit surprised by the request, took a step closer and held Mo Guan Shan’s hand, tongue curling around the offered finger before taking it into his mouth. He sucked the skin clean, eyes locking with brown ones. He gave the finger a few more suggestive licks before he let go and dipped his own finger in the spatula Mo Guan Shan was holding, smearing the chocolate dough gently on Mo Guan Shan’s lower lip. Before he could protest He Tian went for a kiss, tongue licking the lips clean. Mo Guan Shan responded hesitantly, he didn’t really have time for this right now. He Tian sensed him tense slightly and pulled him closer, fingers curling around the red hair and he tilted his head for a better angle to share a kiss with his lover. He Tian closed his eyes, enjoying Mo Guan Shan’s lips moving against his, tongue slipping inside his mouth to have a deeper taste. Shit, he would never tire of kissing Mo Guan Shan. He pressed his body even closer, his other hand travelling to Mo Guan Shan’s ass. He fondled it gently, lips still enjoying Mo Guan Shan’s. Suddenly the sweet lips pulled away and he tried to chase after them but was met with a cheek instead.

“Fuck, I don’t have time for this right now, I have to finish this tonight!”

“It tastes perfect… Addicting if you ask me…” He Tian murmured seductively, taking a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s chin and going for another taste. Yes, the taste was absolutely perfect, he wanted these lips. The hand resting on Mo Guan Shan’s ass travelled to his front and He Tian felt up his crotch, rubbing over his cock teasingly. He wasn’t surprised that Mo Guan Shan pushed him away since he seemed to be in a reluctant mood, but hell, did it still annoy the fuck out of him. He clicked his tongue out of frustration.

“I seriously need to perfect this dish tonight, so I don’t have time for any of this bullshit right now,” Mo Guan Shan said, turning towards the counter. He needed to finish the Valentine’s Day special he was entrusted with. He had pretty much perfected the recipe already, but he still wanted to make sure he was 100% sure of it. He Tian took a hold of his jaw once again and made him face him properly, the touch a slightly more violently than necessary.

“Watch out your words,” He Tian said irritated.

Mo Guan Shan watched the now cold eyes, noticing the slight hurt in them.

“I told you already that I need to finish this fucking Valentine’s Day shit,” he said, vaguely nodding towards the counter with the restricting touch, “by tomorrow. I told you already the other day that I’m going to be busy this weekend, so fuck off and let me work.”

Fuck, he didn’t like this foul tongue. It turned him on so much.

“Fuck, fine, have it your way,” He Tian grunted and let go, walking to the fridge to grab a beer from it. “Are you working on Sunday too?”

“Yes.”

“Seriously? I thought that we could do something together,” He Tian said while opening the bottle. He felt kind of let down.

The words caught Mo Guan Shan attention and he stopped mixing the dough, glancing at He Tian’s direction. Was he serious? Judging from the look he was giving off, guess he really was.

“... Maybe we can... I don't know, do something after I finish my shift? I might be tired though.”

The look on He Tian’s face brightened slightly and he took a sip from the bottle.

“I’ll come and get you from work then. And finish up that fast so you can deal with this,” He Tian said, pointing on his crotch, the small bulge visible to eye.

“Fuck off already.”

He Tian left the kitchen laughing.

 

He never expected Valentine’s Day to get this busy. Mo Guan Shan sat down on the chair in the break room, deep sigh rolling from his lips. It was couples after couples and damn were they flirting so openly, thank god he worked in the kitchen most of the time. He had witnessed even few heated kisses during the day! It wasn’t often you saw that kind of affection shown outside in the public, Valentine’s Day sure made people affectionate. And as if the couples weren’t enough, there were the damn girls. Another deep sigh he couldn’t prevent. Mo Guan Shan was happy and proud that they all came to try the special he himself had come up with, but fuck, the girls were so loud, giggling over at their tables, probably so hyper from having too much sugar from going to shop to another to taste limited edition sweets. He felt exhausted. He took his time to relax, but the 30 minutes he had were gone sooner than he liked and he got back to the kitchen, occasionally serving the customers on the counter when things got busier that the two people working there could manage. Mo Guan Shan had heard various comments on his dessert during the day and getting some feedback was quite nice. Most of the people were praising his sweet, chocolate dessert, some of them even sharing their opinions how it could be done even better. Ingredients like raspberries and cranberries had been thrown around a lot, and Mo Guan Shan agreed that they did go well with chocolate. Few had disagreed the dessert was way too sweet, some didn't like the texture. Guess there just wasn’t a way to please everyone’s tastes. All the orders done for now, he took a peek of the current amount of customers. There were two girls sitting on the counter seats, sated looks on their faces as they ate the special he had made.

“Ah, excuse me?”

Mo Guan Shan looked at them surprised. Suddenly they were both looking at him intensively.

“Ah, yeah?”

“You work in the kitchen, right? Was it... Was it you, who came up with this special?” the girl asked a little bit shyly, pointing his spoon on the dessert. She was pretty, kind of average looking, wavy, dark hair falling on his shoulders. The white-blue dress she was wearing looked kind of too summer-ish on this chilly winter day. Wasn’t she cold, Mo Guan Shan couldn’t help but wonder? He glanced at the half eaten plate, thinking what she was going to say after he said yes.

“That would be me.”

“I knew it!” she squealed excitedly. “See, I told you!” she turned to her friend.

“Wow, I would have never guessed,” the other girl said surprised, taking another look of Mo Guan Shan.

“It’s really good, the taste is well balanced!” she smiled brightly at him, before going back chatting with her friend.

“Thanks,” Mo Guan Shan said briefly, wanting to disappear in the kitchen already. He didn’t enjoy customer service that much and talking with girls was always somehow awkward. Staying in the kitchen and cooking delicious meals was something he definitely preferred over customers service.

 

He Tian walked the chilly streets, making his way to Mo Guan Shan’s workplace. He couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous over his work, it was taking so much of his time lately, he was left feeling kind of lonely. It was kind of embarrassing and he would most likely never admit it to Mo Guan Shan. He opened the door leading inside the restaurant, the same sweet flavor he had smelled at home for the past few days lingering in the air. It was weird on some level, it made the restaurant feel more like home. A red caught his eyes and He Tian noticed Mo Guan Shan standing behind the counter, chatting up with two girls. He looked kind of awkward, but the girls in front of him were giggling happily. He Tian couldn’t help the slight spark of jealously. The restaurant was quite packed and he made his way to the free seat on counter, noticing as Mo Guan Shan’s eyes caught on him. He sat next to the girls. They were probably around his age, the plates in front of them holding a half eaten chocolate dessert he had seen so many times recently. So that was probably why Mo Guan Shan was standing there.

“Oh~ That looks good, can I ask what you are having?”

The giggling stopped instantly as the two of them turned to look at him.

“O-Oh? This? It’s the Valentine’s Day special this shop is having right now.”

“I see, it must be this one,” He Tian said softly, leaning slightly forward and tapping gently on the extra menu on the counter between him and the girl, “Is it any good?”

He looked the girl in the eyes, noticing the slight blush on her face. So easy.

“Y-yes! It’s really good, you should give it a try if you like sweets.”

“Hmm, unfortunately I’m not a big fan, but thanks for the recommendation,” he smiled gently at the them as he fixed his stance, fetching the regular menu from the counter.

“Why the hell are you here already?”

And there it came.

“I thought I could eat something light before you get out. So make me something nice? Chef’s recommendation?”

“… Right.”

Mo Guan Shan turned to leave and He Tian got up, grabbing a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s shoulder. He looked at him questioningly, but He Tian kept pushing him forward, ushing him to go on. They passed by the manager, the older woman giving them a warning look, telling them not to break anything this time. He Tian gave her his best smile, saying he would not take more than few minutes of their chef’s time. Mo Guan Shan stepped into the small break room and He Tian closed the door behind him, lips on Mo Guan Shan’s as soon as the door shut closed. Mo Guan Shan took step back, stance faltering at the sudden action.

“Watch out, my clothes are dirty,” Mo Guan Shan breathed out hurriedly, trying to keep a small distance between their bodies. He Tian held his waist gently and kissed him again more passionately.

“Asshole, stop it, I need to get back to work,” Mo Guan Shan pulled away once again.

He Tian leaned down, teeth and lips sinking on Mo Guan Shan’s neck. He needed to mark him his, all the girls and guys needed to know he was already taken. He could feel the possessiveness in him surfacing, fuck, no one was going to take what was his.

“Fuck! What the hell you think you are doing, get off!” Mo Guan Shan struggled in the touch, trying to push He Tian away. Why the hell did he need to be so damn strong? A few seconds later He Tian let go and Mo Guan Shan got out his reach, checking the already done damage from from the mirror.

“Fuck! Why the fuck did you do that for?!”

“You can do one for me if you like?”

“Fuck off He Tian,” Mo Guan Shan fumed as he left the room.

“Don’t forget my meal!”

 

He Tian returned to his seat, a satisfied smile decorating his lips. Damn. The girls were still going at it.

 “I can’t believe he actually made this!”

“I know right, just think if you could have a hot guy like him become your husband, then you could have amazing sweets like this every day!”

“That would probably be pretty bad for your figure though!”

The girls laughed excitedly, taking a bite from their plates.

“But he’s pretty good looking, don't you think? He looks kind of fierce, but he seemed really sweet earlier... And I kind of like feisty guys.”

“Omg, are you planning something?!”

“I wonder if he has a girlfriend?!”

He Tian found himself smiling cockily as he listened to the on-going talk.There was only one thing on his mind: ‘Girls, sorry to disappoint, but he’s mine.’ Fuck, he wanted to say it out loud, but his redhead would probably not appreciate it.

Mo Guan Shan’s returned after a while, serving He Tian some hot soup.

“Seems like you’re busy, so I’ll just wait here. Don’t mind me.”

“Why don’t you just go home? I might have to work overtime.”

“… No. I said I’ll wait.”

“…Don’t blame me if you have to wait long then,” Mo Guan Shan replied indifferent as he disappeared back to the kitchen.

He Tian took the spoon in his hand, tasting the probably off-menu item he had gotten. It was good. Damn, Mo Guan Shan knew exactly what he liked.

“Hey… Did you see that just now?!” one of the girls whispered quietly.

“Did I?! It was bright red!!”

 

After an hour He Tian was getting bored, but his mood was instantly improved as another thirty minutes later his redhead walked out of the kitchen wearing his own clothes looking all freshened and cleaned up. The girls had tried to chat up with him seeing the redhead had someone already, but he had told them he had plans already, hinting them he wasn’t interested in spending time with them. Fuck, all the flirting ticked He Tian off, who knew just how many girls had their eye on his redhead? Like hell he was okay with any of that. They walked in silence, going towards home in the chilly evening. Couples were still all over the streets, holding hands and clinging to each other lovingly. He Tian glanced at Mo Guan Shan, the red hickey hidden beneath the yellow scarf he was wearing. He was probably tired after working a long day. Maybe they could just watch a movie and spend the evening at home.

Fuck, he just couldn’t shake the thought of the girls from his head.

“Just how well do you serve all the girls at work? The two next to me kept talking about you non-stop.”

There was a short silence and Mo Guan Shan turned to look at He Tian like he had finally lost it.

“… What the actual fuck?”

“They said how they even wanted to make you their husband.”

“I think it was you who was all around them though?”

“Why the hell would I give a shit about them?”

“You tell me?”

He Tian said nothing, the silence between them growing the tension in the air. Mo Guan Shan couldn’t believe they were actually talking about this.

“They are fucking customers He Tian, what the hell am I supposed to do?! There we girls coming all day –“

“Oh, so you kept flirting with them the whole day?”

“What?! I wasn’t flirting, I was doing my job, what the fuck asshole? And wasn’t it you who just waltzed over to the counter and started hitting it off with them?”

“No?”

“Yes, you definitely did.”

“… Ok, maybe I did, but only because you were.”

“Fuck, I was just doing my job, which part don’t you get?!”

He Tian grabbed a hold of Mo Guan Shan arm, pulling him closer.

“Yeah, you fucking better have been only doing your job.”

Dark eyes glared cold suddenly and Mo Guan Shan could feel the possessiveness radiating from He Tian. And no matter how annoying, he kind of liked it. 

“You can’t be fucking jealous because I served some girls at work, c’mon that’s ridiculous even for you,” Mo Guan Shan said, trying to break off the close contact. "And let the fuck go, we’re in the middle of the street and people are starting to stare.”

“I don’t give a shit, I should let everyone know that you’re mine.”

He Tian leaned in.

“Fuck, get off!” Mo Guan Shan pushed him violently, fury growing in him. “And what about you? Huh? Did you go on a date today? Had fun?”

“What bullshit are you saying now?”

“I saw the chocolate,“ Mo Guan Shan spat out, feeling a little broken at his next words, “If you already fucked some girl, you don’t need to do me, right?”

“What chocolate? Wait, what?! I didn’t fuck anyone!” He Tian said alarmed, taking a step closer as Mo Guan Shan backed off.

“Don’t fuck with me. The one you actually accepted.”

“I didn’t accept any!” He Tian said confused. No, wait, he couldn’t because of that… “That’s a total misunderstanding. Someone must have slipped that on my bag during school. I threw it away, didn’t I?”

“You still took it all the way to home.”

“Fuck, it meant nothing, I said no to all of the girls.”

“ _All_ the girls huh,” Mo Guan Shan snorted. “And you say I’m bad because some girls talk about me on the restaurant I work at?”

“Fuck, you’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“The hell? I’m not jealous.”

“You are.”

“Like fuck.”

“Shit, let me kiss you. Right now.”

“Hell no! Back off, don’t come any closer!”

He Tian smirked content as he managed to grab a hold of Mo Guan Shan. He threw an arm around his shoulders, breathing into the short red hair. “Then lets hurry home so I can jump on you, you’re driving me crazy here... I think I’m getting hard already.”

“Fuck, you’re such a pervert.”

 

They barely made it through the front door when He Tian was all over Mo Guan Shan, hands tearing his clothes off impatiently. He slid the heavy jacket off from his shoulders and pulled the long sleeved shirt away, revealing a white wife beater under it. The top showed off Mo Guan Shan’s sexy arms perfectly and He Tian slid his hands along the bare skin, making Mo Guan Shan take steps backwards as he led him to the bedroom. Mo Guan Shan followed after He Tian’s actions, his jacket fast gone and he stripped He Tian’s shirt off, bare chest greeting him under it. He fought the shivers when He Tian’s hand slipped underneath his wife beater, finger brushing teasingly over his already hard nipples. He couldn’t help the breathless moan, feeling the tension in the room rising with each touch, both of them waiting the control in them crumble down. The white wife beater was thrown on the floor and there were hands fumbling on He Tian’s pants, eager fingers opening the button and zipper, touching hungrily over the hardness under the rough material. Mo Guan Shan pulled the jeans down, hands going to grip He Tian’s ass. He felt it up, fondling the firm buttocks. He Tian stopped moving for a moment, both of them standing next to the bed. Mo Guan Shan groped He Tian's ass stronger and pulled him closer, rubbing his hard cock on He Tian’s. Fuck, what was it with the sexiness this guy was oozing, who the hell made him this hot? He couldn’t believe this gorgeous body was feeling it so much because of him. He slid his fingers between the still clothed buttocks, listening to the small groans that left He Tian. Mo Guan Shan looked at him, locking eyes for a moment before he kissed the chest in front of him, tongue tracing on top of the firm muscles. He made his way to He Tian’s nipple, sucking on it strongly while his tongue traced around the pink skin. He groped the perfect ass some more and he could feel He Tian grind against him, fingertips travelling along his sides before landing on his nape. The grip in his hair was strong as he was suddenly thrown on the bed a lot more violently than he liked.

“Ahh, what the fuck was that for…”

“Lift your ass for me.”

“Asshole,” Mo Guan Shan mumbled, but did as told, cheek resting on the sheets and he looked at He Tian looming above him from the corner of his eye. He felt his pants being pulled down to his knees, boxers still on as He Tian leaned on his back, a hand going to grip his cock. Fuck, he couldn’t hold the moan.

“You love the way I touch you, don’t you?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Mo Guan Shan grit through his teeth.

He Tian traced his hand over the boxers, fingers slipping under the elastic waist band and he circled them around the tip of the cock, brushing over the sensitive spot. He watched Mo Guan Shan quiver under his touch and wrapped his fingers around the cock firmer, pumping the length thoroughly and giving his balls a few light squeezes. He couldn’t help but rub his own hard cock on Mo Guan Shan's ass, hard cock going perfectly between the cheeks. The back against his chest felt so hot and He Tian pulled Mo Guan Shan’s boxers down awkwardly with one hand, before taking his own cock out of his underwear, desperately wanting to feel more skin on skin. He leaned in closer, cock sliding slightly between the ass cheeks as his hand took a better hold of Mo Guan Shan’s already dripping cock. The touches on his body felt amazingly good, Mo Guan Shan’s body under his breathing heavily, face hidden and fists holding dearly in the already wrinkled sheets.

“Fuck…” Mo Guan Shan mumbled out breathlessly. He Tian smirked at his response.

“Feels that good huh?”

“…”

He Tian looked at the back under him and he gave it a long lick, tongue pressing strongly on the skin. He could feel the shivers run on the skin. It didn’t taste as sweaty as he thought it would have after Mo Guan Shan having such a long and busy day at work. Did he take shower in the locker room at work thinking this would probably happen? The thought of it made him somehow excited. No, more like excited the hell out of him.

“Shit, ah, don’t do that,” Mo Guan Shan said hands gripping stronger on the sheets. He Tian smirked against the skin. He stripped their boxers off completely, telling Mo Guan Shan not to move as he grabbed the lube from the night stand. He got back behind the redhead, grabbing a hold of the buttocks and he spread them apart, giving a small warning nibble on the left cheek to tell Mo Guan Shan what he was about to do. His tongue was already probing on the entrance when he heard Mo Guan Shan protest and He Tian slid it in, tongue pushing in between the strongly clenching muscles. Mo Guan Shan’s words turned into groans fast, colorful curses falling from his lips. No matter how much he would fight, he would not let him go this time. He Tian pushed his tongue in a little further, trying to gather up saliva to ease the movements. He took his time and finally pulled his tongue out, tracing over the sensitive skin between the buttocks.

“Fuck, you really are a pervert…”

He Tian chuckled against the skin and bit on the left cheek hard. Mo Guan Shan gasped loudly, body jolting at the touch.

“What the fuck?! That hurt asshole!”

“All of this belongs to me,” He Tian said satisfied as his hands slid along the ass. He grabbed the lube and he coated few of his fingers, taking two of them on Mo Guan Shan’s entrance. He pressed them in, feeling up the intensive heat. He waited a moment before adding a third one, watching the arch of Mo Guan Shan’s back move beautifully with his touches. He pulled his fingers away, coating his cock eagerly, he had waited too long already. He would probably not last long, fuck this sexy prey under him. He pushed in, holding Mo Guan Shan’s hips up as his upper body faced near the sheets. Pace rather hard, He Tian pulled almost all the way out with before going fully in, thrusts hungry and wanting. He groaned at how the muscles around him took him in so perfectly.

“Fuck, you’re really sucking me in,” He Tian breathed out harshly. “Your ass can’t take anyone but me anymore, can it? Only I can satisfy you, Guan Shan.” Mo Guan Shan whimpered under him slightly, face buried in the sheet, knuckles going white over how strongly he was gripping on the sheets. “You belong to me, got it? Only me, so don’t ever fucking go and leave me.” Fuck, what the hell was he saying? Words so desperate, it wasn’t like him at all. But he knew why, he knew the truth already. Even the idea of losing Mo Guan Shan made him go crazy.

“No… This is no good,” He Tian said quietly, breath hard as he pulled out.

Mo Guan Shan tensed up as he felt He Tian let go of him, turning to lean his cheek on the sheets and glancing at He Tian’s direction. What… What did that mean? First going off with bullshit like that and then saying he was no good anymore? What the fuck? Was He Tian just going to throw him away like all the girls he had this far? Fuck. Like fuck any of that was okay with him! He didn’t want to feel the strong hands grip his waist and turn him around. ‘Don’t touch me with those amazing hands.’ It was a slow doom, the words spinning in his mind. What was he going to say? What was he going to see in the eyes he loved so much? He Tian gripped his hips, pushing in roughly and Mo Guan Shan moaned, head falling back with pleasure. He hated how his body loved every touch, hated how his body basked in the momentary pleasure of being filled up so suddenly. He brought his arm to cover his face, trying to hide whatever expression he was having right now. He felt He Tian loom over him, cock buried deep.

“Doing it from front is a lot better, this way I can see all of your sexy expressions.”

Mo Guan Shan felt himself freeze and warm blush spread on his cheeks, furious he had fallen into He Tian’s earlier words. The relief was instant. Fuck, he hated how his feelings were so easily controlled by this man. He brought his hand angrily on He Tian’s hair and pulled him in a hard kiss, the words “fuck I hate your guts” dropping from his lips on the way. He Tian kissed him back, hips moving slightly, and Mo Guan Shan wanted to push him down, ride that cock going too slow in and out.

“Fuck, get to it already,” Mo Guan Shan groaned, disliking the slow pace. It was taking his pleasure further and further away.

“But why? I want to see you lose it slowly and get lost in pleasure,” He Tian breathed out teasingly, knowing fully well he himself wouldn’t last that much longer.

Mo Guan Shan took a hold of his own cock, forgotten and weeping between their stomachs. He glanced challengingly at He Tian.

“You wanted this body to have pleasure only from you, didn’t you? Then fucking give it already!”

He Tian felt the words go straight to his groin.

“Ahh! What the fuck are you getting bigger for?! Shit!”

“Who’s the one exciting me, huh?” He Tian breathed out heavy, picking up the pace. Shit, if he wanted it so much he would give it to him. Make Mo Guan Shan lose the track of time and come screaming his name. He held the hips strongly, cock sliding in and out, pushing against the depths of Mo Guan Shan. He looked the body under him. Mo Guan Shan’s eyes were fast shut, a light pink flush decorating his cheeks, nipples hard on that inviting chest, hand gripping on his leaking cock and the touches meeting with his thrusts. Fuck he was arousing, so freaking sexy. He wanted to devour this body more and pushed in harder, placing his hand on top of Mo Guan Shan’s. He felt the hand under his come loose, giving him space and he gripped the cock as Mo Guan Shan withdrew his to hold onto his arm instead. The lewd moans that dropped from Mo Guan Shan’s lips were turning him on more and more, sending him closer to the edge.

“Tian…” Mo Guan Shan moaned low, “Fuck, fuck it feels so good.”

“Shan,” He Tian panted out, watching as brown eyes appeared behind the closed lids, the stare intensive and full of emotions. He Tian licked his lips and held the cock on his hand stronger, brushing over the tip every now then. Mo Guan Shan’s breath caught on his throat each time and He Tian couldn’t help but tease him more.

“Ah… more…”

He Tian sped up his pace, deep thrusts turning into short and strong ruts every now and then. His orgasm was building up, fuck, he was so close. He felt Mo Guan Shan’s cock in his hand twitch and he jerked it as he rolled his hips, pulling out slowly in the action. Suddenly Mo Guan Shan moaned heatedly and there was come dripping over his fingers, the muscles around his cock clamping up so sweetly he couldn’t hold it anymore. He Tian pulled out fast and spilled on Mo Guan Shan chest, watching their come mix. Fuck, Mo Guan Shan was a mess and He Tian dove down to kiss him, lips messily meeting his. It was a satisfied, sloppy kiss and Mo Guan Shan held He Tian’s face dearly between his hands, steadying their lips on each other, the touches so loving. It was a few minutes full of pure bliss and satisfaction, eyes glancing at each other longingly, their lips nibbling over each other again and again. Mo Guan Shan tilted his head on right, breath finally steady and he closed his eyes momentarily. He felt a small shift in the mattress as He Tian leaned over him, hearing him grab some tissues from their nightstand. There was a soft brush on his stomach and Mo Guan Shan opened his eyes to look at He Tian wiping him clean. He Tian caught him looking and the smile that formed on his lips was so beautiful, Mo Guan Shan felt his heart flutter. He felt the heat rise on cheeks and he averted his gaze embarrassed.

“What are you getting shy for?” He Tian asked amused, throwing the used tissues on the trash near the nightstand. He lay down next to Mo Guan Shan and draped his hand loosely around his waist, a small satisfied sigh rolling from his lips. He nudged a little closer, feeling the heat between their skins.

“Tell me I’m the only one you want,” He Tian said out of blue.

Mo Guan Shan looked at him surprised, his embarrassment lost at those frank words.

“…What?”

“Tell me,” He Tian said. Mo Guan Shan could see the uncertainty in those eyes. Why was he suddenly feeling like that?

“…Are you stupid?”

He Tian frowned unhappy, the grip on his waist growing stronger. Mo Guan Shan rolled his eyes, not believing he was actually hearing something like this from He Tian. He sighed quietly, hand going to brush through his short red hair. He fought down the blush he felt was coming yet again. Fuck.

“I thought it was obvious. That I only want you.”

There was a bright glint on He Tian’s eyes, smile rising on his lips instantly and he leaned in for a kiss. Mo Guan Shan kissed back willingly, the touch on his body oddly gentle and tender. Fuck, he was so in love with this man. And knowing He Tian loved him back as much, made him fall even more. It was like a vortex, sucking them in deeper and deeper, and they didn’t mind. No. He Tian traced a finger over the hickey he had made earlier at the restaurant on Mo Guan Shan’s neck.

“I should give you a ring to mark you’re mine.”

“Not like I could wear it at work though, you know.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“I work at kitchen, did you forget that already?”

“Ah, fuck…” He Tian sighed, the look on his eyes suddenly growing determined. “Guess I’ll just have to give you one of these when the previous one fades away then.”

“What the –, Hell no!” Mo Guan Shan scowled, like hell he would agree with something like that. “I could always just… I don’t know, wear the ring on a necklace?” he thought out loud before thinking his words through. 

“… So you want one?”

“Wait, I didn’t mean it like that!"

"..."

"Maybe it would tell all the girls chasing after you that you’re taken if you wear one though. But then again, I doubt they’d back off that easily.”

“…”

“… What are you so silent for?”

“Fuck, you’re so cute. I can't take it.” He Tian mumbled, embracing Mo Guan Shan strongly, face buried in the red hair. His heart was going to go crazy at this rate.

“Ha?!”

“Let’s go shopping on our next day off.”

“Why the fuck?! You’re not actually planning on buying something like that are you?!”

“Why not? If you’ll wear it I’ll wear one too of course.”

“… Hold on, what the actual fuck just happened?”

“Fuck, I’m kind of aroused again.”

“Why?!”

He Tian eased his hold on Mo Guan Shan slightly, stealing a kiss from his lips. Getting rings was an idea he had played with, but he hadn’t thought of actually getting them any time soon. But if Mo Guan Shan was going to go along with it, hell, he was going to do it. The kisses grew more heated, Mo Guan Shan straddling He Tian’s hips somewhere along the moment. Brown eyes looked down at him temptingly, followed by a seductive roll of hips. Mo Guan Shan licked over his lips. He Tian couldn't hold his groan.

“I want you to ride me,” He Tian said, hungry eyes roaming the body on top of his.

“Keep on dreaming.”

“You look so good on top of me.”

“I’m sure I do,” Mo Guan Shan said confidently, feeling He Tian’s fingers holding onto his hips as bent down to meet his lips. Hands roamed all over, bodies melting into each other as Mo Guan Shan rode them to yet another bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone ❤❤  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Right now I don't have more chapters planned for this fic, but you never know what life brings and what happens, so there might be more one day. I've got something nice coming up a lot sooner than you can probably ever believe, so wait for that! Thank you for taking the time to read, let me know what you think❤
> 
> And I've edited chapter 1&2 slightly, so if you're curious go and check them out. I didn't touch the plot, just tried to make the text flow better and added few sexy bits here and there.


End file.
